Calleigh's Heart
by karatepamy
Summary: E/C pairing. Starts after Ambush/All In! I don't own anything. Ratings will change through out. Ratings and reviews are greatly appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

**CALLEIGH'S HEART**

_Calleigh's walking through the cemetery, searching, trying to remember where his grave is. Calleigh thinks to herself, it's been too long since you've gone to see your friend._

_As Calleigh walks further, she starts to remember where his grave is. As Calleigh turns to walk in the right direction, she sees Horatio standing in front of the grave._

_Calleigh stands back for a moment, letting Horatio spend his time speaking with Speedle. Calleigh decides it's time and as she's walking up Horatio turns around._

_Horatio: "Hey, Calleigh! What are you doing here?"_

_Calleight: "It's been too long since I've come to see him and I decided that it's time."_

_Horatio: "Is there anything wrong? You and Speedle were so close and it's not like you to not come see him?"_

_Calleigh: "I guess I've been hiding from the truth and I know if I come to see him, the truth will come out."_

_Horatio: "What's …"_

Jake: "Calleigh, CALLEIGH. Wake up, you've got to go to work in an hour."

Calleigh: "Hmm… Oh, I'm sorry."

Jake: "It's alright, is everything okay? You didn't seem to sleep very well."

Calleigh: "Yeah, everything's fine. I'll see you later."

As Calleigh's standing in the ballistics lab cleaning up, getting ready for the day, Horatio walks in.

Horatio: "Hey Calleigh, can we talk for a minute?"

Calleigh: "Sure, what's on your mind?"

Horatio: "I had the strangest dream last night and I wanted to run it by you."

Calleigh: "What was it about?"

Horatio: "Well, in the beginning of the dream I found myself walking through the cemetery where Marisol and Speedle are buried. It seemed that my reason for going was to see Marisol."

Calleigh: "Well, Horatio, that's normal. You were in love with her and you were married."

Horatio: "The thing is, as I was walking to her gravesite, I got this feeling that I needed to go see Speedle."

Calleigh: "That's not a bad thing. How long has it been since you've gone to see him?"

Horatio: "It's been only about a week and I had really wanted to go see Marisol."

Calleigh: "What happened next?"

Horatio: "I went to see Speedle and just sat there and talked to him. He was always so easy to talk to and I just needed to talk to someone that would really listen."

Calleigh: "That's very true, but it seems like more happened."

Horatio: "It did. As I was finishing talking to him and turned around to walk back to my car, you were standing there."


	2. Chapter 2

CALLEIGH'S HEART: Chapter 2

**CALLEIGH'S HEART: Chapter 2**

Calleigh: "I was there? Hmm, what did I say?"

Horatio: "You said that it had been too long since you had come to see him and that you needed to talk to him so that the truth could come out."

Eric walks in to the ballistics lab, Horatio and Calleigh don't realize he's there.

Calleigh and Eric: "What truth?"

Calleigh and Horatio turn around, seeing Eric standing at the door.

Calleigh and Horatio: "Hey Eric."

Horatio: "I'm not sure, as I was getting ready to ask you, I woke up."

Calleigh just stood there in silence, thinking, what's going on here? I had that exact same dream, why is my boss having the same?

Eric: "Calleigh, are you alright?"

Calleigh: "Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

Horatio: "You seem distracted today, that's all."

Horatio's phone starts ringing.

Horatio: "Caine."

Calleigh had busied herself and kept cleaning and didn't realize that Eric was staring at her.

Eric: "Calleigh, are you sure you're alright?"

Calleigh: "Yes, please stop asking me that."

Horatio: "We got a call. Eric, you and Ryan are going to take it. Calleigh, you can have the day off."

Calleigh: "I'm fine, really. I can go."

Horatio: "No matter how many times you tell me that, I'm not going to believe you. Go home and rest. I'll see you tomorrow."

Calleigh: "Alright, there's no point in arguing with you. Only one day."

Calleigh walks out of the ballistics lab.

Eric: "I'm worried about her, H. Something's going on and she brought it to work. She never brings personal problems to work with her."

Horatio: "I know Eric, have you tried talking to her? Maybe she'll tell you."

Eric: "I tried while you were on the phone just now. She just closed herself up. She won't say much to me anymore, especially since those two killers kidnapped her."

Horatio: "Do you want to talk about it?"

Eric: "Maybe later, I've got to get to the crime scene."

As Calleigh's walking through the front door at her house, she sees Jake sitting at the dining room table. Thinking to herself, why is he still here? Shouldn't he be at home getting ready for work.

Jake: "Hey Calleigh. What are you doing home so early from work?"

Calleigh: "Horatio told me to take the day off."

Jake: "Why, what's going on?"

Calleigh: "I don't want to talk about it. I'm going to go watch tv."

Jake: "This is about this morning, isn't it?"

Calleigh: "What are you talking about?"

Jake: "When I woke you up, you seemed pissed off that I had woke you up. You were cold to me."

Calleigh: "I don't know what you mean. I was just startled to be woken up that way."

Jake: "No, there's something more. I think we need to talk."


	3. Chapter 3

CALLEIGH'S HEART Chapter 3

**CALLEIGH'S HEART Chapter 3**

Jake: "But I think we do. Ever since you were kidnapped, you've been distant from me."

Calleigh: "I'm sorry, but shouldn't I be able to try and deal with it myself?"

Jake: "Yeah, you can. That's all you have to say to me. But I think that why you're upset now is about more than the kidnapping."

Calleigh: "It is, but I don't want to talk about it. Shouldn't you be leaving for work soon?"

Calleigh walks into the living room and turns on the tv, thinking, I just want him to leave. Why can't he just take a hint.

Jake: "Alright, Calleigh. I'm leaving. Do you want me to come by tonight? I could bring some dinner and we could watch a movie."

Calleigh: "No, Jake. I think I want to be alone tonight."

Jake: "Alright, I'll call you later."

As Jake leans down to kiss Calleigh, she turns her head away and closes her eyes, wishing he would just leave.

Jake: "Bye, Calleigh."

Jake's walking through the crime lab on a mission, thinking, I've got to find Eric. As he's walking past one of the interrogation rooms, he sees Eric questioning a witness.

Eric happens to see something out of the corner of his eye and notices Jake standing outside the interrogation room. What does he want, Eric asks himself.

Jake sees that Eric has noticed him standing there. Good, maybe this will go quicker than I expected, Jake thinks.

About thirty minutes later, Eric finishes talking with the witness and walks out of the room.

Jake: "Do you think you could have taken any longer?"

Eric: "I'm sorry, I'm not going to stop questioning a witness just because you were standing here. If it was something about the case, you would have motioned for me. What do you need Jake?"

Jake: "For starters, what happened between you and Calleigh when you drove her home after she was kidnapped?"

Eric: "I think you need to talk to Calleigh about that. It's not my place to say. Besides, how did you know I had driven her home?"

Jake: "I got a call from a friend who told me that she had been kidnapped. When I asked him if she was still at the crime lab, he said no. When I asked how she got home, he told me that he had seen you get into the car with her."

Eric: "Why didn't you know that she had been kidnapped? Why didn't your friend tell you earlier? She's your girlfriend and you should have been the one to take her home. Not me."

Jake: "I was on an assignment and was unreachable."

Eric: "Man, you really need to talk to her. You know that I'm not your biggest fan, but I know that you care about her and she's hurting right now. Besides, nothing happened."

Jake: "Nothing happened? You're her best friend and I know you have feelings for her."

Eric: "I've never denied that fact to anyone but her, until that night. When we were walking to her car outside the crime lab, I told her that I didn't know what I would have done without her. She then asked what I meant by it."

Jake: "So something did happen."

Eric: "When I told her how I felt, she told me that you two are still dating and that she didn't want to hurt me. I dropped her off at home and that was it. I don't like you, but I'm not one to break someone up. Again, you need to talk to Calleigh."

Jake: "You're lying."

Eric: "Why would I lie to you? Everyone knows that I'm not a liar and everyone, including you, knew how I feel about Calleigh, except for Calleigh. I'm going to say this one more time, go talk to Calleigh."

Jake walks to the elevator and gets in, while Eric tries to hold back his anger. Thinking to himself, that guy is going to ruin that relationship if he keeps up.


	4. Chapter 4

CALLEIGH'S HEART Chapter 4

**CALLEIGH'S HEART Chapter 4**

The next morning:

Calleigh's resting on the couch, watching tv. I think it's time I go see Speedle.

As Calleigh's opening her front door, Jake is getting ready to knock.

Calleigh: "Hey Jake. What are you doing here?"

Jake: "I thought I'd give you a ride into work this morning."

Calleigh: "That's really kind of you, but I have somewhere I need to go before I head in."

Jake: "I can drive you. I'd like it if we could talk for a little while."

Calleigh: "No, I really need to do this by myself."

Jake: "Are you going to see Eric?"

Calleigh: "No, why would you even ask me that? I can see him at work. I need to go see a friend."

Jake: "Do you mind telling me who that friend is?"

Calleigh: "If you must know, I'm going to visit Speedle's gravesite and I want to go alone."

Jake: "We need to talk and I'm coming over tonight so we can."

Calleigh: "Alright, but I have to go."

Jake grabs her arm, "Calleigh, it's important that we talk. If you refuse to talk to me again, it's over. You can't keep hiding from me. I'm worried about you."

Calleigh wrenches her arm from his grip, "If you want to talk to me, that's fine. But don't ever grab me by the arm again. I'm going to bruise, so I'm going to change my shirt. You need to leave now."

Calleigh walks into her room and changes shirts. She then heads to the cemetery.

Calleigh stops at a local florist and picks up some flowers to put on Speedle's grave.

When Calleigh arrives at the cemetery, she heads right to Speedle's gravesite.

Calleigh crouches down in front of his grave, "I know it's been a long time, Speedle. I'm sorry it's taken me so long. I've been afraid to come visit you because I know if I start to open up and tell you everything that's going on, I'm going to start to realize the truth."

Calleigh begins to cry as she lies the flowers on his grave. "If you were here, you could reason with me and tell me that everything will be okay. I don't even know where to start."

She wipes the tears from her eyes. "A few weeks ago I was kidnapped because Cooper had started this ridiculous website, "Solve A Crime With Calleigh." These two guys that thought they had killed someone kidnapped me to help cover it up. The whole time I was there with them, I kept thinking to myself, how is everyone going to handle it if I don't get out alive? I was worried about everyone, but I seemed more worried about how Eric was going to handle it. Speedle, he has been so kind and supportive and I've come to realize that I care for him a great deal. But I'm dating this guy named Jake. No one in the lab seems to like him. He's cocky and arrogant and hates Eric. I want to break up with him but I know he's not going to handle that well. I don't know what to do."

"You don't know what to do about what?"

Calleigh looks up and realizes that Horatio has walked up.

Calleigh wipes the tears away and stands up. "Hey Horatio."

Horatio: "What's going on, Calleigh?"

Calleigh: "Nothing, I was just heading into work."

Horatio: "You've been crying, I know something's wrong. What is it?"

Horatio reaches over and touches her arm where Jake had grabbed her. He sees her flinch.

Horatio: "What's wrong with your arm?"

Calleigh: "Nothing, I just knocked it against the door this morning."

Horatio: "Let me look at it."

He reaches over and pulls her sleeve up to see finger marks on her arm.

Horatio: "Calleigh, what happened? Someone grabbed you. Was it Jake?"

Calleigh: "It's not what you think. We got into a slight argument this morning and I told him that I would talk about it with him later. As I was turning around to leave and he grabbed my arm to tell me how worried he is about me."

Horatio: "You're sure about that? You'd tell me if it was something more, right? Now, do you want to tell me what's going on that you're crying at Speedle's gravesite?"

Calleigh: "I'm sure. It's nothing. I'm just trying to figure some things out."

Horatio: "Have you talked to Eric?"

Calleigh: "No, I can't bring myself to talk to him since the kidnapping."

Horatio: "That's what he said. He's your best friend. Maybe he can sit and listen."

Calleigh: "I doubt that Horatio. It involves him."


	5. Chapter 5

CALLEIGH'S HEART Chapter 5

**CALLEIGH'S HEART Chapter 5**

Horatio: "Do you want to talk about it Calleigh?"

Calleigh: "Well, everyone knows that Eric has had feelings for me for a while now and he and I are best friends. I've been afraid to feel anything for him because I don't want to ruin either of our careers or our friendship. He means the world to me Horatio. He's been there for me through everything. Even if I push him away, he's always there, just being supportive. He can't stand Jake, but has been supportive. When I was almost run over and Jake found the evidence, he was completely truthful. I just don't know what to do."

Horatio: "I think you need to talk to Jake first. You need to set things straight with him, and then go talk to Eric. He's worried about you. He's giving you your space, but its hurting him that whatever is bothering you, you can't talk to him about it."

Calleigh: "Alright Horatio, I'll see you at the lab," as she walks away, leaving Horatio to talk with Speedle.

Calleigh's standing at the receptionist's desk retrieving her messages when Natalia walks up.

Natalia: "Hey Calleigh. How've you been?"

Calleigh: "Hey Natalia, I'm good. Feels good to be back."

Natalia embraces Calleigh in a hug. "It's good to have you back. We've been called to a crime scene. Eric and Ryan are already there."

Calleigh: "Alright, let's go."

At the crime scene:

Ryan: "Hey Eric, have you talked to Calleigh?"

Eric: "No, but she should be coming back to work today. I'm sure I'll see her then."

Ryan: "Is everything alright with her? It's not like her to take a personal day in the middle of the week."

Eric: "I don't know, why don't you ask her?"

Ryan: "Wow, okay I will. I thought you might know is all. Why are you so touchy today?"

Eric: "Sorry, Wolfe. Let's get back to retrieving the evidence."

Natalia and Calleigh walk up then.

Natalia: "Where do you want us to start?"

Eric: "Natalia will you help me with retrieving the evidence?"

Natalia: "Sure."

Calleigh: "I guess it's going to be me and you, Ryan, to lift any fingerprints. Ready?"

Ryan: "Let's go. We can start in the living room."

Ryan and Calleigh walk into the house to lift fingerprints as Eric and Natalia continue to work on retrieving evidence from the front porch.

Ryan: "Hey Calleigh, is everything alright between you and Eric?"

Calleigh: "Everything's fine Ryan. Why do you ask?"

Ryan: "Well, the two of you don't really seem to be talking to each other lately and when I asked him about it earlier, he got really touchy."

Calleigh: "Things just aren't the same between us anymore I guess. Let's get to work."

Back on the front porch:

Natalia: "Are you going to tell me what's going on between you and Calleigh?"

Eric: "Nothing's going on. We're just not as close as we used to be."

Natalia: "Are you going to tell me why?"

Ryan and Calleigh walk out now.

Calleigh: "We're done inside, are you two ready to head back to the lab?"

Natalia: "Yeah, we're done here. See you back at the lab. Come on Ryan, will you ride with me?"

Natalia and Ryan walk to Natalia's Hummer while Eric and Calleigh walk to Eric's Hummer.


	6. Chapter 6

CALLEIGH'S HEART Chapter 6

**CALLEIGH'S HEART Chapter 6**

As Eric climbs into the driver's seat of the Hummer, he sees Calleigh staring out of the passenger window.

Eric: "Calleigh, do you want to talk about anything?"

Calleigh: "Hmm…Oh, no Eric, thanks anyways."

Eric: "You know that you can talk to me about anything. I'm always going to be here for you."

Calleigh: "I know, thank you."

They rode the entire way to the crime lab in silence. Eric occasionally glancing over to check on her.

Entrance to the crime lab:

Natalia: "What do you think is going on between them, Ryan?"

Ryan: "I'm not sure, but it can't be good. When I was asking Eric about Calleigh earlier, he got really touchy and almost bit my head off. Do you think we need to go to Horatio about this? It's effecting how he's working. What about her?"

Natalia: "She seems to be functioning, but I can definitely tell that she's uncomfortable being around him. Maybe we should go to Horatio."

Horatio walks up at that point. "What do you need to talk to me about?"

Natalia and Ryan: "Eric and Calleigh."

Horatio: "Let's talk in my office, please."

Natalia and Ryan sit in the chairs in front of Horatio's desk while Horatio stands at the window.

Horatio: "What's going on between Eric and Calleigh?"

Natalia: "We're not sure. They won't look or even speak to each other anymore."

Ryan: "When I asked Eric how Calleigh was today, he nearly bit my head off."

Horatio: "I've noticed as well. They won't open up to either one of you?"

Ryan and Natalia: "No, we're worried about them."

Horatio: "So am I. Try and find something out and get back to me. I need to make a call."

Ryan and Natalia go off to work on the evidence they found at the crime scene, while Eric tells Calleigh that he'll finish up today.

Calleigh: "No, I can stay and help. Let's get to work."

Eric: "It's alright, Calleigh. Go home and rest. I can finish."

Calleigh heads out of the lab while Eric stares after her.

As Calleigh's entering her apartment, she smells something delicious and calls out, "Hello."

Jake: "Hey Calleigh, I'm in the kitchen. Let me just finish this call."

Horatio over the phone: "Jake, if you put your hands on her like that again, you can forget about keeping your job in my crime lab. You got it?"

Jake: "I got it. She's home now, I'm hoping we can talk."

Jake pours two glasses of wine and heads into the living room.

Calleigh: "Hey, are you cooking? It smells delicious, whatever you're making," taking a glass of wine from him.

Jake: "Yeah, thanks."

Calleigh: "Who were you on the phone with?"

Jake: "Horatio."

Calleigh: "Is everything alright?"

Jake: "Yeah, but I think I should be asking you that."

Calleigh: "Everything's f…"

Jake: "Stop saying that. Everything is not fine. I've tried to talking to you and you keep shutting me out. Look, I know I'm not Eric and it's probably harder to talk to me then it is him, but I'm trying really hard here. What's going on Calleigh?"

Calleigh: "You're right, you're not Eric."

Calleigh runs out the front door with tears running down her face.


	7. Chapter 7

CALLEIGH'S HEART Chapter 7

**CALLEIGH'S HEART Chapter 7**

As Calleigh comes running out of her apartment, Eric pulls up in his Hummer. Eric sees that she's been crying and jumps out of the car and starts running to her.

Eric: "Calleigh, are you alright? What's wrong?"

Calleigh: "Eric, please just get me out of here."

Eric: "But you've got to lock up the house. The front doors wide open."

Calleigh: "It's okay. Jake is in there."

Eric: "Alright, where do you want to go?"

Calleigh: "Away from here, I don't care."

Eric rushes Calleigh to the Hummer and helps her in. He accidentally grabs her arm where the bruise is and sees her flinch.

Eric: "I'm sorry, what's wrong with your arm?"

Calleigh: "Nothing, let's go. We need to talk."

Eric: "Okay."

Eric drives towards the beach, thinking being around the water will help her relax.

Eric: "Calleigh, what's going on? Why did you come running out of your house like that? Did Jake do something to you?"

Calleigh: "He's done nothing but be supportive, I just can't…"

A semi-truck rams into the back of the Hummer, making it flip two or three times.

Horatio's Office:

Horatio and Frank are talking when Horatio's phone starts to ring.

Horatio: "Caine."

Frank: "I'll come back."

Horatio motions for him to stay.

Horatio: "I understand, I'll be right there."

Frank: "What's going on Horatio?"

Horatio: "Eric's Hummer has been hit by a semi-truck. He and Calleigh are in ICU at Dade Memorial."

Frank: "I'll let Ryan and Natalia know."

Dade Memorial ICU Waiting Room:

Jake is crouched against a wall in the waiting room waiting for a doctor to come speak with him when Natalia walks in.

Natalia: "Jake, how are they doing?"

Jake: "Calleigh's in a coma. That's all the doctor has told me so far."

Natalia: "What about Eric?"

Jake: "He's unconscious and they have him in surgery right now. Where are Ryan, Horatio and Frank?"

Natalia: "Ryan's getting you some food from the cafeteria. Horatio and Frank are on their way."

Calleigh's room:

Horatio, blinking his tears away: "Come on, Calleigh. You have to wake up. We can't loose you. The team won't know what to without you here. Please wake up."

Doctor: "Sir, I'm sorry, but we have some tests that need to be run on her. We're going to need you to step out of the room."

_Calleigh finds herself walking in the cemetery. What am I doing here she asks herself. She makes her way to Speedle's grave and finds Speedle sitting there._

_Speedle: "Calleigh, you shouldn't be here."_

_Calleigh: "What are you doing here?"_

_Speedle: "Calleigh, you need to wake up. The team won't be able to come back from this if you die. You have to wake up."_

_Calleigh: "I don't want to die. Help me get back. Please."_

_Speedle: "We'll help you. You just have to trust us."_

_Calleigh: "Who is we?"_

_Marisol walks up and says, "I'm we."_

_Calleigh runs up to Marisol and hugs her._

_Marisol: "Calleigh, the team needs you. You have to realize how important you are to them."_

_Speedle: "I promised we would help you, but you have to want to live."_

_Calleigh: "I do want to live. I can't live without him, please let me go back."_

_Marisol: "You can't live without whom, Calleigh?"_

_Calleigh: "You know."_

_Marisol and Speedle: "No we don't. You have to tell us."_

_Calleigh: "I'm in love with Eric, I can't live without him."_

_Speedle: "He loves you too. You know that don't you?"_

_Calleigh: "Yes, but I'm scared. How am I going to tell Jake?"_

_Marisol: "You'll know the right words. You have to go back to them now."_


	8. Chapter 8

CALLEIGH'S HEART Chapter 8

**CALLEIGH'S HEART Chapter 8**

Eric's room:

Doctor: "Ma'am, Eric should be returning from surgery in a couple of minutes. The surgery went well. Now, we have to wait for him to wake up."

Natalia: "Thank you doctor."

Ryan: "Have they found out who hit Eric's Hummer yet?"

Natalia: "No, they're still trying to get a clear image of the license plate from the traffic camera."

Ryan: "How's Jake holding up?"

Natalia: "I'm not sure, he won't talk. I think he blames himself. He said that he and Calleigh had gotten into a disagreement before she left the house."

Ryan: "Maybe it's a good sign that Eric and Calleigh were in the Hummer together. Hopefully they were working out whatever is going on between them."

The doctor walks in, "Ma'am, sir, it looks like Eric is conscious now. He can't wait to see you guys."

Natalia and Ryan: "What, when?"

Doctor: "Just after the surgery finished."

Hospital hallway:

A nurse is pushing Eric's hospital bed down the hallway when Jake approaches him.

Jake: "If she dies, I'll kill you."

Eric wakes up, "I would never intentionally hurt her. Do you think I like the fact that she's lying her in hospital bed in a coma? I'm hurting as much as you are."

Jake: "You have no idea what I'm feeling. Stay away from her."

Eric: "That's her choice when she wakes up. I don't know how you feel? Really? I'm in love with her and have sat by and watched her relationship with you. Don't you think it hurts me to see her with you? I've supported her through the entire relationship, when you've disappointed her and when you weren't there for her when she needed you the most."

Jake: "What did you just say?"

Eric: "I said that I love her."

Jake: "That's what I thought you said."

Jake reaches down and grabs Eric's neck with his two hands.

Eric: "What the he!! Get off of me."

Ryan: "Get away from him Jake. You don't want to do this right now. Come on, let's go."

Horatio and Frank walk up.

Horatio: "What's going on here?"

Jake: "Go on and tell him. I know you want to. Just so he can fire me."

Eric: "Nothing H, everything's fine. Ryan was just walking with Jake to the cafeteria."

Horatio: "Is that true Natalia?"

Eric glares at Natalia.

Natalia: "Yes Horatio. Everything's fine. I'm going to go with Jake and Ryan to the cafeteria."

Nurse: "Come on, let's get you to your room.

Horatio and Frank follow the nurse who is pushing Eric's bed into his room.

Hospital Cafeteria:

Ryan: "What were you thinking back there Jake?"

Jake: "I don't know. I got so upset to hear another man say what I wish I felt for Calleigh."

Natalia: "What did Eric say?"

Jake: "That he's in love with Calleigh. The facts. That he was there for her through our entire relationship. That he was there when I disappointed her and when she needed me."

Natalia: "Are you saying that you're not in love with Calleigh?"

Jake: "That's exactly what I'm saying. I know that he's the better guy. He just proved that. He could have gotten me fired for choking him. But he didn't. I've known from the start. She's in love with him too."

Natalia: "How do you know that?"

Jake: "She's never told me, but the day of the accident, I made a comment that she could talk to me about anything. I went on to say that I know that I'm not Eric but that I could try."

Natalia: "What happened?"

Jake: "She said, you're right. You're not Eric. Then she went running out the front door. I never got to say I'm sorry. Those were the last words between us."

Natalia and Ryan looked at each other.

Ryan: "I think it's time you tell her. As soon as she wakes up, you need to go to her."

Jake: "I don't think that I should hang around the hospital. I know that the lab is short staffed with Eric and Calleigh being here. I'll go back to work."

Ryan: "I'll call you when she wakes up."

Jake: "Thanks."

They all get up to leave. Natalia and Ryan heading to Calleigh's room while Jake leaves the hospital.


	9. Chapter 9

CALLEIGH'S HEART Chapter 9

**CALLEIGH'S HEART Chapter 9**

Eric's Room:

Horatio walks in to find Natalia and Ryan talking with Eric.

Eric: "Hey H, what's up?"

Horatio: "Nothing, Eric, how are you feeling?"

Eric: "I'm doing okay. I would feel better once Calleigh wakes up."

Horatio: "I know, everyone will."

Horatio's phone rings.

Horatio: "Caine."

Frank over the phone: "Horatio, we located the semi-truck that hit Eric's Hummer. You're never going to believe who it belongs to?"

Horatio: "Tell me."

Frank: "It appears that Julia has gotten married again. It's licensed to her new husband."

Horatio: "I'll be right there."

Eric: "What is it, H?"

Horatio: "They located the semi-truck. I've got to go."

Ryan and Natalia: "What can we do to help?"

Horatio: "Come with me. We're going to meet Frank at the address. Bye Eric, feel better."

Natalia: "Eric, she'll be fine. Just keep believing that she'll wake up. We'll see you later."

Ryan: "See ya later man. I'll bring you something for dinner later."

Eric: "Bye."

Just outside Calleigh's room:

Nurse: "Sir, you know you should be in bed resting. Come on, let me push you back to your room."

Eric: "No, I'm going to see her. You can't stop me."

Nurse: "I'll get the doctor if you don't go back to your room."

The doctor walks us. "Nurse, go ahead and let him go to see his friend."

The doctor pushes Eric's wheelchair into Calleigh's room and pushes it right up to the side of her bed.

Doctor: "I'm not going to lie to you Eric. It's not looking good for her right now. The medicine is not doing anything for her. You and your friends need to prepare yourselves."

Eric: "I don't believe you. She's a fighter. She will come out of this."

_Marisol: "Calleigh, it's time you go back. You really need to go back now."_

_Calleigh: "I'm trying, what's wrong? Why can't I go back?"_

_Speedle: "It's alright. Go now. You've got it. You know how you feel. He's waiting for you."_

Calleigh's Room:

Eric: "Calleigh, I love you so much. Please wake up. I need you in my life. You're my rock. Please," Eric can't control the tears running down his face. He loves this woman so much that it scares him.

Eric places his hand on top of her and leans back in the recliner that the doctor had brought in. Eric starts to drift to sleep.

Calleigh whispers, "Eric."

Eric's still asleep in the recliner.

Calleigh: "Eric, are you there?"

Calleigh can feel his hand on hers. She starts to move her hand.

Eric starts to stir, he feels something move under his hand and it sounds like someone is calling his name.

Calleigh is able to move her hand from underneath his and is able to turn her head slightly. She sees that he's been crying. She reaches her hand to caress his cheek.

Calleigh: "Eric, are you awake?"

This time Eric can't mistake the voice and the caress on his cheek. He slowly opens his eyes.

Eric: "Calleigh, you're awake. How are you feeling?"

Calleigh: "I'm alright. What happened?"

Eric: "My Hummer was hit by a semi-truck and you've been unconscious for about a week now."

Calleigh: "Are you alright?"

Eric: "I'm fine. Let me go get the doctor. Jake's going to want to know you're awake. I've got to go call him and the rest of the team."

Calleigh: "Eric, wait."

It's too late, Eric has already gone to find the doctor and to call Jake and the team.


	10. Chapter 10

CALLEIGH'S HEART Chapter 10

**CALLEIGH'S HEART Chapter 10**

Calleigh's Room:

Jake: "Hey Calleigh. How are you feeling?"

Calleigh: "I'm feeling better. Jake, we really need to talk."

Jake: "I agree. We do, do you want me to start or do you want to?"

Calleigh: "I will, I just don't know how to."

Eric's Room:

Natalia: "Hey Eric. How are you feeling today? Are you ready to go home?"

Eric: "I'm doing okay. I can't wait to get out of here. How's Calleigh doing?"

Natalia: "Don't you know. You were there when she woke up. Didn't you talk to her?"

Eric: "Yeah, I was there when she woke up. But I went and got the doctor right away and called everyone. I've been in there while others were there, but I haven't been by myself yet."

Natalia: "Don't you think you should go visit her? I bet she can't wait to talk to you."

Eric: "Maybe later."

Calleigh's Room:

Calleigh: "Jake, I'm in love with someone else. I'm so sorry to tell you this as soon as I come out of a coma, but I can't hide my feelings anymore. You have been great to me and I've enjoyed being with you, but it's not what I want."

Jake: "I know, and it's okay. It's Eric that you're in love with right?"

Calleigh: "How did you know? I know that he's always shown interest in me, but I've never shown interest in him before."

Jake: "You hadn't until the day of the accident. When I told you that you could talk to me and told you that I know that I'm not Eric but that I would still listen, you told me, I know that you're not Eric. At that point, I knew that you were in love with him."

Calleigh: "I'm so sorry Jake."

Jake: "I'm not. But I do have to tell you something. I threatened him and tried to choke him. I didn't want you to hear about it from anyone other than me."

Calleigh: "Why would you do that? He's done nothing to you. He's stood by me as my best friend and yes at the beginning of our relationship, he told me how he felt. But since then, he's been no threat to you."

Jake: "I know, I'm so sorry. When he told me that he loved you and that he had been there for you through everything, I just got so mad because I knew it was true. I knew that he would never hurt you the way that I could. I need to get going. I'm helping fill in while you're in the hospital."

Jake leans down and gives Calleigh a quick peck on the lips. Jake then heads out of her room.

Outside Calleigh's Room:

Eric is walking up getting ready to go talk to Calleigh when he looks in the door, he sees Jake lean down and kiss Calleigh. His heart falls into his stomach and he turns to walk back to his room.

Calleigh looks up and realizes that Eric was standing in the doorway.

Calleigh: "Eric. Wait. Please don't go."

It's too late. Eric has already made it back to his room.

Jake: "I'll go get him for you. He needs to know the truth."

Calleigh: "Will you really do that for me?"

Jake: "Of course."


	11. Chapter 11

CALLEIGH'S HEART Chapter 11

**CALLEIGH'S HEART Chapter 11**

Eric's Room:

Eric's throwing his clothes into the duffel bag that Horatio had brought him, saying to himself, "Man, what was I thinking? She just woke up and you're going to go pour your heart out to her. How stupid can you get?"

Jake: "It's what I would have done."

Eric: "Jake, get out. I have nothing to say to you."

Jake: "You need to go to her Eric. She wants to see you."

Eric: "Right, she wants to see me when she just got finished kissing you. Don't think I'm stupid. I'm going home."

Jake grabs his arm, "Eric, you really need to go see her. That was a goodbye kiss that I gave her. It meant nothing to her. It was more for me than anything else."

Eric: "Stop trying to make me feel better. I really thought I had a chance to show her how much I care about her, until I saw that."

Jake: "Eric, we broke up. She came to a realization and we ended it. I knew it was better to end it now. She's in love with you."

Eric: "No she's not. I've seen the way she looks at you. I've been a fool. I'll of course remain her friend, but there's no way that she'll ever look at me the same way she looks at you."

Jake: "You're not even giving her the chance Eric. You're the better guy. You had the opportunity to have me fired when I tried to choke you. But you didn't. I told her about it. Believe me, she's not happy that you didn't say something to her about it. Go to her, she's waiting for you."

Eric: "I'm going home is where I'm going. I'll see her when she comes back to work."

Eric walks out of his hospital room to fill out his discharge papers. Jake walks to the elevator, thinking, if he doesn't come to his senses, he's going to loose a great girl.

Calleigh's Room:

Natalia: "Hey girl, are you ready to go home?"

Calleigh: "Yeah, ready as I'll every be. Have you seen Eric?"

Natalia: "Yeah, he's been at work. He's pulling a lot of doubles. Keeping himself busy."

Calleigh: "Has he asked about me?"

Natalia: "He hasn't asked me, but that doesn't mean he hasn't asked Ryan or Horatio."

The nurse walks in, pushing a wheelchair.

Nurse: "Are you ready ma'am?"

Calleigh: "Sure, don't I need to fill out my discharge papers?"

Nurse: "Yes ma'am. There sitting at the nurse's station."

Natalia pushes Calleigh's wheelchair to the station and Calleigh finishes filling out the paperwork.

Natalia: "Ready to go?"

Calleigh: "Let's go."

Calleigh sits at her desk at home, not believing what she's typing. She never thought the day would come that she would be typing her resignation letter. She just couldn't be around Eric. He hadn't come to talk to her. Calleigh thinks back to her conversation at the hospital with Natalia:

_Calleigh: "Yeah, ready as I'll every be. Have you seen Eric?"_

_Natalia: "Yeah, he's been at work. He's pulling a lot of doubles. Keeping himself busy."_

_Calleigh: "Has he asked about me?"_

_Natalia: "He hasn't asked me, but that doesn't mean he hasn't asked Ryan or Horatio."_

He hasn't asked anyone about me, he hasn't stopped by to see me. He tells everyone that he loves me, but he's not even speaking to me, Calleigh thinks to herself.

Calleigh gets up and sticks the letter that she has just printed into a white envelope. She addresses it the Miami-Dade Crime Lab, Attn: Horatio Caine, places a stamp on it and walks out to the mailbox to drop it in.

Once she walks back inside, she goes back to her computer where she books a flight to Louisiana, thinking I really need to go home for a bit. She books the flight for a duration of two weeks.

Horatio's Office:

Horatio is sitting behind his desk, unable to believe what is sitting on his desk.

Eric walks into to ask about Calleigh.

Eric: "Hey H, have you heard from Calleigh? She hasn't been into work yet and she's been out of the hospital for almost two weeks. I thought the doctor said she could resume work after a week?"

Horatio: "Eric, I don't even know how to tell you this."

Eric: "Tell me what, H?"

Horatio: "This. I'm going to just let you read it for yourself."

Horatio hands the envelope to Eric and watches as he takes the letter out and starts to read it.

Eric: "She quit. But why? I don't understand H."

Horatio: "Have you gone to see her since she was released?"

Eric: "No."

Horatio: "Have you seen her at all? Have you talked to her? I know you haven't asked any of the team how she is."

Eric: "No, H, I haven't had any contact with her."


	12. Chapter 12

CALLEIGH'S HEART Chapter 12

**CALLEIGH'S HEART Chapter 12**

At Miami Airport:

Calleigh: "Thanks for dropping me off Natalia. I really appreciate it."

Natalia: "You're welcome. You know I'll always be there for you."

Calleigh: "Thanks, I know you will. I just wasn't sure after the way I quit the lab."

Natalia: "Have fun, call me when you get back."

Calleigh: "Okay, I'll call you then. Maybe we can meet up for lunch."

They hug and say their good-bye's as Calleigh walks to the Security checkpoint.

At the receptionist desk:

Natalia has just walked up to retrieve her messages when Ryan walks up.

Ryan: "Natalia, did you drop Calleigh off at the airport?"

Natalia: "Yeah, why?"

Ryan: "Eric found out somehow and he's on a rampage."

Natalia: "Thanks for the warning.

Ryan walks off to find Horatio for something. As Natalia walks to her lab she sees Eric approaching her.

Natalia: "Hey Eric."

Eric: "Hey, is it true? Did you drop Calleigh off at the airport this morning?"

Natalia: "Yeah, I did. Is everything okay?"

Eric: "I was just about to ask you the same thing. Where is she going Natalia?"

Natalia: "Eric, she asked that I not say anything. She doesn't want you to find her."

Eric: "Why not?"

Natalia: "Eric, have you seen her or talked to her at all since she was in the hospital?"

Eric: "No."

Eric looks down at the ground, remembering that he just had this conversation with his boss.

Natalia: "That has a lot to do with it Eric."

On the airplane:

Calleigh starts to get comfortable for the flight. The pilot had just turned off the seatbelt sign and given permission to listen to music. Calleigh turned on her I-Pod trying to drown out her thoughts and starts to drift off to sleep.

_Calleigh finds herself dancing with a strong man on the beach. She can't believe that she's dancing with this stranger. When she goes to pull away, she finds that the stranger tightens his hold on his arm around her back. When she starts to struggle, those beautiful chocolate eyes beam down at her._

_Eric: "Where do you think you're going?"_

_Calleigh: "Eric, umm, what are you doing here?"_

_Eric: "Dancing with you. What's wrong?"_

_Calleigh: "I'm just surprised is all."_

_They continue dancing until the sun starts to set, when Eric led her to an area on the beach where he's set up a blanket for them to watch the sun set. Calleigh sees a basket set to the side._

_Calleigh: "What is all of this Eric?"_

_Eric: "It's all for you. I wanted this to be special."_

_Calleigh: "I need to go, Eric."_

_Eric: "Why, you just got here? Don't you want to spend time with me?"_

_Calleigh: "Of course I do, but this isn't going to work. I have to go."_

_Eric: "Calleigh, please."_

_As Calleigh goes to run away, Eric pulls her into his embrace._

_Calleigh: "Please don't do this Eric."_

_Eric: "Don't do what? This?"_

_Eric pulls Calleigh even closer and lowers his head to where her lips are just a breath away._

_Eric: "Calleigh, I love you so much."_

_Eric leans down and brushes his lips across hers. At first Calleigh doesn't kiss back, thinking to herself, this is not real. It's not going to work out okay. Eric continues to kiss her lightly on the lips until she opens her heart to him. Eric lays Calleigh down on the blanket…_


	13. Chapter 13

CALLEIGH'S HEART Chapter 13

**CALLEIGH'S HEART Chapter 13**

Flight Attendant: "Ma'am, ma'am."

The flight attendant shakes Calleigh slightly.

Flight Attendant: "Ma'am, we've landed. You can exit the aircraft now."

Calleigh wakes up with a start. "Oh, I'm very sorry."

Flight Attendant: "It's alright, ma'am. Would you like some help getting your things from overhead?"

Calleigh: "No, thank you, though. I'll just get it and be on my way."

Calleigh pulls her carry-on from the overheard compartment and heads out of the airplane. Calleigh's next stop is Baggage Claim. As Calleigh's standing, waiting for her luggage, she hears someone calling her name.

Mr. Duquesne: "Calleigh. Hi hunny."

Calliegh: "Hey Dad."

Mr. Duquesne: "How are you feeling?"

Calleigh: "I've been better Dad. But that's why I decided to take a vacation."

Mr. Duquesne: "Isn't that your luggage right there sweetheart?"

Calleigh: "Yeah Dad, I can grab it."

Calleigh goes to grab her luggage and as she's pulling it off, she gets very light-headed.

Mr. Duquesne: "Calleigh, something more is wrong than you're telling me."

Calleigh: "No, Dad. I'm fine. I just slept the whole flight and I haven't fully woken up yet."

Mr. Duquesne: "Ok, hunny. I'm parked just outside, let's go."

At the crime lab:

Eric's standing in the elevator when he gets a phone call.

Eric: "Delko."

Mr. Duquesne: "Eric, this is Mr. Duquesne."

Eric: "Hi, Mr. Duquesne. How are you?"

Mr. Duquesne: "I'm okay Eric. But I'm worried about Calleigh. What's been going on Miami? She won't tell me anything."

Eric: "Does that mean she's with you? Did she fly to Louisiana?"

Mr. Duquesne: "Yes, she just arrived a few hours ago. She's resting in her old room. Now, please tell me what's been happening there."

Eric: "Do you know that she and Jake broke up? She and I were also in a bad car accident, she was in a coma for almost two weeks. She sent her letter of resignation to Horatio before she boarded her flight."

Mr. Duquesne: "Excuse me? What did you just say? She hasn't told me any of this. When did all of this happen?"

Eric: "Mr. Duquesne, it's probably best if you ask your daughter. I've already said too much and I'll never hear the end of it for telling you before she could."

Mr. Duquesne's Home in Louisiana:

Calleigh walks into the kitchen and overhears the ending of her father's conversation.

Mr. Duquesne: "Alright, thanks Eric. I'll make sure I talk to her about it."

Mr. Duquesne closes his phone.

Calleigh: "Talk to me about what. Was that Eric Delko you were just talking to? Did he call you? I told him that I didn't want him to find me."

Mr. Duquesne: "Yes, that was Eric. I'm just concerned for you. He didn't call me. I called him. While you were sleeping, I went into your cell phone and found his phone number. He's worried about you too. He's your best friend Calleigh."

Calleigh: "Dad, there's nothing that you need to be worried about. I just needed a …"

Mr. Duquesne: "There's nothing? Really, sweetheart? From what Eric just told me, I have plenty of reasons to be concerned."

Calleigh: "What did Eric tell you, Dad?"

Mr. Duquesne: "He told me that you and Jake broke up, that the two of you were in a very bad accident. That you were in a coma for almost two weeks."

Calleigh: "Is that all he told you?"

Mr. Duquesne: "No, hunny. He told me that you resigned your position at the crime lab."

Calleigh: "He told you too much. He knows better. I can't believe he would go behind my back and tell you that. He betrayed our friendship."

Mr. Duquesne: "He's very worried about you and I can tell he cares about you."

Calleigh: "That's where you're wrong, Dad. If he cared about me, he would have been the one to call you. Not the other way around."

Mr. Duquesne: "What is that supposed to mean?"

Calleigh: "Nothing, I'm tired and I'm going to go back to bed."

Calleigh walks back to her bedroom while her father tries to figure out what he can do to help his daughter.


	14. Chapter 14

CALLEIGH'S HEART Chapter 14

**CALLEIGH'S HEART Chapter 14**

Horatio's Office:

Ryan walks in, to find Horatio standing by the window.

Ryan: "Hey, H. Have you seen Eric today?"

Horatio: "Yeah, he was in earlier. I sent him home."

Ryan: "Why, what's going on?"

Horatio: "It appears that Calleigh has gone to visit her father in Louisiana."

Ryan: "Does Eric know this yet?"

Horatio: "Yes, actually he's the one who found out. Mr. Duquesne called Eric because he is concerned about Calleigh."

Ryan: "How did Eric handle the phone call?"

Horatio: "He didn't go into detail about everything, but he did tell her father about her and Jake breaking up. About the accident and her being in a coma. He also told him about her resigning."

Ryan: "Wow. Did he mention any of the stuff going on between them?"

Horatio: "No, he was very limited on what he told him. He told him that it was best if Calleigh explained everything. He knows he's going to be in world of hurt when she returns. She's going to feel like Eric betrayed her."

Ryan: "Thanks, Horatio. Do you think he's going to fly there to see her?"

Horatio: "I don't know Mr. Wolfe. We'll see what happens."

Ryan: "I'm going to call Eric and see how he's holding up. Bye H."

Ryan walks out of Horatio's office and immediately grabs his cell phone out of his pocket to call Eric.

Eric's Apartment:

Eric's sitting on his couch, typing away on his laptop while the TV is blasting.

Ryan walks up the path to the door and knocks. Man, listen to the TV. He's never going to answer the door. Ryan pulls out his cell phone again to try and reach him that way. Ryan still can't get through on his cell phone. How am I supposed to talk to him if he's blocking every line of communication? Ryan tries to find a way into the house.

Eric's sitting on the couch still typing on his laptop when he feels a hand on his shoulder. Eric whips around and grabs the arm in an arm lock. "What do you want?"

Ryan: "Eric, it's me. Ryan. I tried calling you and you wouldn't answer. I tried knocking at the front door for 15 minutes and you wouldn't open up. That's no surprise though with how high you've got the volume on the TV."

Eric releases Ryan's arm. "Sorry Wolfe. What's up?"

Ryan: "I heard that Mr. Duquesne called you. Is everything alright?"

Eric: "He's concerned for Calleigh. Just like everyone else is. He wanted to know what is going on with her. I gave him the basics. You know she's going to be upset when she learns that I told her father all of that information."

Ryan: "She is going to be upset. But she'll get over it Eric. She knows that you care for her."

Eric: "Does she? I'm starting to doubt that."

Ryan: "Did you tell her father about what's going on between the two of you?"

Eric: "She's already going to be upset over all of the other information I gave him. I don't want her to never talk to me again. You know that's what would happen if I told him about me and her."

Ryan: "Are you going to Louisiana?"

Eric: "I want to, but I don't think so. It'll just make her angry."

Ryan: "Think about it Eric. It might be the best thing."

_Marisol: "Calleigh, do you want to loose Eric?"_

_Calleigh: "What are you talking about?"_

_Marisol: "If you don't talk to him and keep pushing him away. He's eventually going to back off. He can't take too much rejection from you. He loves you. You need to go to him."_

_Calleigh: "But I'm scared, Marisol. With everything that has happened, is he going to forgive me?"_

_Marisol: "What does he need to forgive you for? You've done nothing wrong. You've only withheld your feelings."_

_Calleigh: "Dating Jake is the first thing. I know it hurt him to see the two of us together. Running from my feelings, coming to see my father."_

_Marisol: "Calleigh, my brother loves you with all of his heart. He is not upset with you. He wants to be there for you. You need to talk to him."_

Mr. Duquesne: "Calleigh, hunny. Wake up. I made you breakfast."

Calleigh: "I'm awake Dad. Thanks. I'll be right in to join you for breakfast."

Is he really going to forgive me? He's always been there for me, but how do I know he'll be waiting when I get home?

Mr. Duquesne: "Calleigh, hunny, what's going on? I just want to help you."

Calleigh: "Dad, I really don't want to talk about it. It's too hard."

Mr. Duquesne: "You know I'm going to support you in anything and everything. I want to help you through this. But in order for me to do that, you have to tell me what's going on. Why don't you start from the beginning?"

Calleigh: "Okay Dad. I'll tell you. But do you have the day off?"

Mr. Duquesne: "I don't, but I can arrange it."

Calleigh: "Good, because once I tell you, I'm going to need my Dad here with me."

Mr. Duquesne: "Of course hunny. Let me call the office."

Mr. Duquesne walks into the living room to call his office to let them know he won't be in today.


	15. Chapter 15

CALLEIGH'S HEART Chapter 15

**CALLEIGH'S HEART Chapter 15**

Two months ago in a bar:

Jakes sitting at a high top in the corner of the bar when he sees a slim, blonde that walks in.

_Man, she looks familiar. Where do I know her from? Then it dawned on him. That's Horatio's ex-wife. What's her name again? Oh, right, Julia. Julia walks over to the bar and orders a drink. It's now or never, man. You've been waiting for someone to help you out. You know she'll do it._

Jake: "Can I buy you a drink?"

Julia: "And you are?"

Jake: "Detective Berkeley. Miami Dade Police Department."

Julia: "Wait, I know you. You're dating the blonde from Horatio's crime lab."

Jake: "That's right, and I need your help with something."

Julia: "Now, what could you possibly want from me?"

Jake: "Get Eric Delko out of Calleigh's life."

Julia: "You must have me mistaken for someone else. I can't help you with that."

Jake: "But I'm sure you can. You want to hurt Horatio don't you? What better way then to kill his dead wife's brother."

Julia: "And why do you want him out of Calleigh's life so bad?"

Jake: "Let's just say, he's causing a problem in me and Calleigh's life and if he's not gone soon. Well, she's going to break up with me."

Julia: "How exactly were you planning on doing this?"

Jake: "I'm not sure. I've been trying to find someone that can help me. When I just saw you walk in the door, I knew I had my help."

Julia: "I'm nobody's HELP! Find someone else."

Frank's driving up to an abandoned warehouse that he was called to. A witness stated that there was a semi-truck parked in there that looked like it had been in an accident. Frank pulls up and walks to the front where he sees Grey metal scratched across the front grill. He pulls out his cell phone.

Frank: "Horatio, what's the plate number off the semi that hit Eric's Hummer?"

Horatio over the phone: "Wait a minute, L45DJM.

Frank: "I found the semi, Horatio. You better come see this."

Frank hangs up the phone and walks to the driver's side. He starts knocking loudly, "Hey, wake up in there. Miami Dade Police Department."

Driver: "Yeah, what do you want?"

Frank: "Get down here. I've got a couple of questions."

Driver: "About what?"

Frank: "First of all, we caught your semi-truck hitting one of MDPD's vehicles and fleeing the scene."

Driver: "Yeah, with what proof?"

Frank: "Traffic cameras. Why did you run? Who are you working for?"

Driver: "Why don't you ask your bosses ex-wife?"

Frank: "Julia?"

Driver: "Yeah."

Frank: "You're under arrest."

Frank starts to read the driver his rights when Horatio walks up.

Horatio: "What have we got, Frank?"

Frank: "He just told me to ask Julia."

Horatio: "We need to get the semi-truck to the lab. Make sure this is it."

Horatio flips open his phone and dials Ryan.

Horatio: "Ryan, I need you and Natalia to pick up Julia Winston."

Ryan over the phone: "Right on it, H."


	16. Chapter 16

CALLEIGH'S HEART Chapter 16

**CALLEIGH'S HEART Chapter 16**

Interrogation Room:

Natalia and Ryan are interrogating the semi-truck driver as Horatio and Frank watch through the window.

Natalia: "Who are you working for?"

Driver: "I already told that officer who woke me up that he needs to talk to his boss's ex-wife."

Ryan: "We don't have time to play games sir. We need a name. This isn't going to turn out well for you in any case. So just help yourself, and give us a name."

Driver: "Julia Winston approached me at a truck stop off of the interstate."

Natalia: "What did she want?"

Driver: "She told me that if I took care of this little bit of business for her, it would be worth my while. So we got married."

Ryan: "What involvement did you have with the hit and run?"

Driver: "I was driving when my semi hit that guy's Hummer."

Natalia: "What was the reasoning behind her wanting him hurt?"

Driver: "She said it was payback to her ex-husband."

Ryan turns to the officer waiting inside the room. "Take him to holding. Thank you."

Natalia and Ryan walk out to talk to Horatio and Frank.

Frank: "We need to bring in Julia."

Horatio: "She's already here. I had Natalia and Ryan pick her up."

Frank: "You better let me ask the questions Horatio."

Horatio: "That's fine. But I'm still going in there with you."

Mr. Duquesne's Home in Louisiana:

Calleigh: "Dad, this started a few months ago. Jake and I had started dating and Eric admitted that he has feelings for me. I was so shocked but I was truly happy with Jake so we continued our relationship. A lot has happened recently. As more and more things were happening to me, Eric showed his continued support. Dad, he never once judged me. He was just there, telling me everything was going to be okay. One thing after another seemed to keep happening to me. I was almost run down by two criminals, and then I was kidnapped. During the whole kidnapping, Eric was there trying to find me. Jake never once did anything to help find me. I later found out that he had been on assignment and didn't know about it until Eric was driving me home."

Mr. Duquesne: "It sounds like the people in your life care a lot about you, hunny."

Calleigh: "They do. Horatio, Eric, Calleigh, and Ryan. But on the day that Eric drove me home, he told me how he truly felt. I was so shocked again; all I could say was that Jake and I were still dating. I told him that I didn't want to hurt him, that he's my best friend. From that point on, things just got sour between Jake and I. I didn't want to be around him as much and I was being downright cold to him. The day we had our last fight, I went running out of the apartment and Eric had just pulled up. I got in and we started to drive. I told him that I didn't care where, just to get me away from there. As I was about to explain what was going on, a semi-truck hit Eric's Hummer and sent it flipping three times."

Mr. Duquesne: "Oh, hunny, I'm so sorry."

Calleigh: "I was apparently in a coma for almost two weeks. When I woke up, I was so happy to see that Eric was sitting at my bedside. He was asleep. According to Horatio, he hadn't slept very well. But he seemed so peaceful sleeping there. When I woke him up, I thought that it would be the perfect opportunity for us to talk. But he ran out saying that he had to get the doctor and call Jake and the team to let them know I was awake. Everyone came right away. Jake and I had a long conversation about our relationship. We ended it on really good terms. Dad, I was scared of how he was going to take it. But since I woke up, I haven't really seen Eric. It almost seems like he's avoiding me. He hasn't called, and according to Horatio, he hasn't asked about me. I don't know what to do Dad."

Mr. Duquesne: "Have you tried calling him?"

Calleigh: "No, I'm afraid he won't want me anymore."

Mr. Duquesne: "Oh hunny. I'm sure that's not how he feels. Calleigh, look at me."

Mr. Duquesne lifts her chin to look at him. "I heard the hurt in his voice. He wants to know that you're okay. You need to call him."

Calleigh: "I think I'm going to go home a little early. I promise I'll talk to him when I get back. Right now, I want to spend some time with you."

Interrogation Room:

Frank: "Ms. Winston, we know that you have involvement in CSI Delko's Hummer being hit by that semi-truck. We know that you married the driver."

Julia: "How do you know that Officer Tripp? Is my ex-husband feeding those lies into your head?"

Frank: "Actually Ms. Winston, your current husband, you remember the driver, confessed. Did you think this all up on your own or did you have help? That driver has never been involved prior to this."

Julia: "I had help. In fact I think you know him. He approached me in a bar one night."

Frank: "You care to tell me who he is, Ms. Winston?"

Julia: "Why don't you ask your blonde CSI? It is a shame though. I know he never thought that she would be in the Hummer with him when it happened."

Frank: "What does CSI Duquesne have to do with any of this?"

Julia: "Maybe if she would have been truthful to her boyfriend, none of this would have happened."

Frank: "Her boyfriend? Wait, do you mean…"

Julia: "I believe his name is Detective Berkeley."

Frank: "Thank you Ms. Winston. Officer, please take her to holding."

The officer escorts Julia out of the interrogation room.

Frank: "Horatio, what are we going to do? She can't be telling the truth."


	17. Chapter 17

CALLEIGH'S HEART Chapter 17

**CALLEIGH'S HEART Chapter 17**

South Beach:

Jake is driving down South Beach trying to get Calleigh out of his head. Man, it was the right thing to do. She wasn't happy with you anymore. Jake thinks back to his original conversation with Julia in the bar:

_Jake: "Detective Berkeley. Miami Dade Police Department."_

_Julia: "Wait, I know you. You're dating the blonde from Horatio's crime lab."_

_Jake: "That's right, and I need your help with something."_

_Julia: "Now, what could you possibly want from me?"_

_Jake: "Get Eric Delko out of Calleigh's life."_

_Julia: "You must have me mistaken for someone else. I can't help you with that."_

_Jake: "But I'm sure you can. You want to hurt Horatio don't you? What better way then to kill his dead wife's brother."_

_Julia: "And why do you want him out of Calleigh's life so bad?"_

_Jake: "Let's just say, he's causing a problem in me and Calleigh's life and if he's not gone soon. Well, she's going to break up with me."_

_Julia: "How exactly were you planning on doing this?"_

_Jake: "I'm not sure. I've been trying to find someone that can help me. When I just saw you walk in the door, I knew I had my help."_

_Julia: "I'm nobody's HELP! Find someone else."_

Man, what was I thinking? How could I think to put her best friend in danger like that? Look how it turned out. She ended up in the hospital in worst condition. Jake thinks back to the conversation he had with Julia two days before the accident:

_Jake: "Julia, never mind. I don't want to do this now. It's pointless. Let's drop the plan. I don't want to see her hurt. If he's killed, she'll never be able to deal with it. We just need to drop it."_

_Julia: "It's too late, Jake. It's going to happen. I want to hurt Horatio as much as possible. I know that by killing his brother-in-law, he will be severely hurt. If killing him hurts Calleigh, it adds more fuel to the fire. I know that Calleigh is close with Horatio too. If he sees her hurting, it's going to hurt him more. I'm going on with the plan."_

_Jake: "Fine, but count me out. I have nothing to do with it now."_

Jake turns on his radio to listen to some music. He realizes that he has turned on his police scanner and hears that a BOLO has been placed on him. Oh man, I've got to call Calleigh. I've got to set this straight with her. Jake picks up his cell phone and tries calling her cell. It doesn't pick up. Her message states that she left it in Miami while she was out of town for two weeks. Where could she be? Try her Dad's. I bet she's there. Jake dials Mr. Duquesne's phone number.

Mr. Duquesne's Home in Louisiana:

Mr. Duquesne: "Duquesne residence."

Jake over the phone: "Mr. Duquesne, is Calleigh there? This is Jake."

Mr. Duquesne: "Yes she is Jake. Hold on a moment."

Mr. Duquesne walks into Calleigh's room. "Calleigh, Jake is on the phone for you."

Calleigh: "Jake. Why is he calling?"

Mr. Duquesne hands her the phone.

Calleigh: "Hi Jake. Um, how did you find me here? Why are you calling?"

Jake: "Calleigh, I have to tell you something. I don't want you to hear about it from anyone else."

Calleigh: "Okay, can't this wait until I'm back in Miami?"

Jake: "No, I have to tell you now. I approached Julia about something. You're not going to like…"

South Beach:

Jake hear sirens behind him and glances in the rearview mirror. Oh man, I've got to tell her this.

Officer: "Sir, I need you to step out of your car with your hands up."

Calleigh over the phone: "Jake what's going on? Why are you being pulled over?"

Officer: "Sir, step out of the car with your hands up."

Mr. Duquesne's Home in Louisiana:

Calleigh hears Frank over the phone. "Jake Berkeley. You're under arrest."

Jake: "On what charges?"

Frank: "For the attempted murder of Eric Delko."

Calleigh dropped the phone and holds her chest. Oh my God. I couldn't have heard Frank right. No, this can't be true.

Calleigh: "Dad, help. I can't breathe."

Mr. Duquesne runs into Calleigh's room where he sees her slumped over. He grabs her cell phone and dials 911.


	18. Chapter 18

CALLEIGH'S HEART Chapter 18

**CALLEIGH'S HEART Chapter 18**

At the hospital in Louisiana:

Calleigh's resting in her hospital room while Mr. Duquesne is talking with the doctor.

Doctor: "Mr. Duquesne, it looks like your daughter had a panic attack. Has she been eating? Has anything significant been going on in her life lately? She seems very worn down."

Mr. Duquesne: "She's had a lot going on doctor. She has been eating well. We've had every meal together since she got home. She's been very stressed out. I don't know what happened during that phone call, but I know it's what sent her over the edge."

Doctor: "Sir, please take care of your daughter. She needs you right now."

Mr. Duquesne: "Yes, doctor. I will."

Mr. Duquesne walks into Calleigh's room and Calleigh starts to wake up.

Calleigh: "Dad, what happened? Where am I?"

Mr. Duquesne: "Hunny, I rushed you to the emergency room. You were saying that you couldn't breathe. What happened? You were talking to Jake and then everything happened."

Calleigh: "He was trying to tell me something. Then all of a sudden I heard Frank in the background telling him that he was under arrest."

Mr. Duquesne: "Under arrest? On what charges hunny?"

Calleigh: "Frank said for attempted murder of Eric Delko."

Mr. Duquesne: "Are you sure you heard Frank correctly?"

Calleigh: "I'm positive Dad. How could he do this to me?"

Mr. Duquesne: "I don't know sweetheart. I think it's time you go back to Miami. Your friends need you just as much as you need them right now."

Calleigh: "Okay, will you arrange my flight?"

Mr. Duquesne: "Of course I will. Do you want me to come with you?"

Calleigh: "That would be great Dad. But I don't expect you to take off from work."

Mr. Duquesne: "It's not a problem. I'll set it up."

Interrogation Room:

Frank: "Mr. Berkeley, what is your involvement with the hit and run of Eric Delko's Hummer?

Jake: "No comment."

Ryan: "Do you really want to go there, Jake?"

Jake: "I have nothing to say. I didn't do anything wrong."

Frank: "Then why did Julia Winston give up your name during her questioning?"

Jake: "Because I had approached her about killing Eric. He was getting in the way of me and Calleigh's relationship. I was tired of it. I thought that if he was killed, Calleigh and I would be able to move on."

Ryan: "What exactly did you and Ms. Winston plan?"

Jake: "I told her that I didn't care about how she did it. Just as long as I knew it had been taken care of."

Frank: "Anything else you want to tell us?"

Jake: "Yes, there is something else. I called Julia two days before Delko's Hummer was hit and told her that I wanted out. I had realized that if Delko died, Calleigh would never recover from it. I decided that it would be better to loose her to him then to have him killed. I thought that if he lived, then there was some chance that she and I could stay friends. I told Julia Winston that I wanted out. She then told me that she was going through with it. No matter if I wanted out or not. I never knew that Calleigh would be in the car."

Receptionist's Desk:

Natalia is standing talking to the secretary when she sees someone out of the corner of her eye. Natalia keeps talking to the secretary.

Natalia: "How am I supposed to tell Calleigh about this? She's not due back for four more days."

Secretary: "I don't know Natalia. But here's your chance now. She's just stepped out of the elevator."

Natalia: "What?"

Natalia turns and sees Calleigh and her father walking out of the elevator. Natalia runs to Calleigh and hugs her.

Calleigh: "Hey Natalia. Where's Horatio?"

Natalia: "He's with a suspect right now. You can go wait in his office. I'll tell him you're in there."

Calleigh sees Ryan and Frank walking Jake to holding.

Mr. Duquesne sets off on a mission of his own.

Calleigh walks over. Ryan steps in between Jake and Calleigh.

Frank: "Calleigh, you shouldn't be here right now."

Calleigh: "I know that Frank. But I have something to say to him," pointing at Jake.

Calleigh walks up to Jake and smacks him across the face. "How dare you. I hope you rot in jail."

Ryan: "Come on Calleigh. Let's go see Horatio."

Ryan and Calleigh walk towards Horatio's office.


	19. Chapter 19

CALLEIGH'S HEART Chapter 19

**CALLEIGH'S HEART Chapter 19**

Forensics Lab:

Eric's trying to concentrate on the evidence he has in front of him. He just can't seem to get his mind wrapped around the fact that Jake had something to do with his and Calleigh's accident. I know the guy doesn't like me, but I never though he would stoop that low. "I don't know if I can wait for her to get home," Eric says to himself out loud.

"You won't have to. She's home now."

Eric looks up and finds Mr. Duquesne standing at the door.

Eric: "Mr. Duquesne, how long have you been standing there?"

Mr. Duquesne: "Long enough to know that you love my daughter and that you miss her."

Eric: "Is she really home?"

Mr. Duquesne: "Yes, she's talking to Horatio right now. She wants to see you Eric."

Eric: "I want to see her. I want to wrap my arms around her and tell her everything. But I know she doesn't want to hear what I have to say. How upset was she that I told you what I did?"

Mr. Duquesne: "You'll never know until you try Eric. She felt betrayed at first, but understood why you did it. She thought that you had sought her out. But I told her that I had contacted you. Go to her."

Eric: "I'm not strong enough for her Mr. Duquesne. I'm weak. I'm going to go home."

Mr. Duquesne: "You're right. You are weak if you will not go to her and let her tell you how she feels. She needs you right now. You mean the world to her. You are not the man I thought you were if you can't go to her. Goodbye Eric."

Mr. Duquesne walks out of the forensics lab.

Horatio's Office:

Calleigh and Ryan walk in to find Horatio staring at a letter in his hand.

Horatio: "Calleigh, it's wonderful to see you. How was your flight home?"

Calleigh: "It wasn't that great considering I had just heard Frank tell Jake that he was under arrest for attempted murder. What's that about Horatio?"

Horatio: "Calleigh, are you sure you want to hear this right now?"

Calleigh: "I'm positive. What evidence to do we have to prove this?"

Ryan: "Julia Winston gave up his name during her questioning."

Calleigh: "Julia had something to do with this too?"

Horatio: "It seems so, Calleigh. Jake approached Julia at a bar about killing Eric."

Calleigh: "Why? I don't understand."

Ryan: "He said that your relationship wasn't going well and that he thought that if Eric was out of the picture, the two of you could move on."

Calleigh: "Did he actually go through with the plan? I can't see him doing that."

Horatio: "He's claiming that two days before the accident, he had called Julia to stop the whole thing. He said that he realized that if Eric was killed, you would never be able to recover from it. He said that he would rather loose you to Eric and stay your friend then to kill off someone that you love."

Calleigh: "How is he going to be charged?"

Ryan: "We're checking his phone records to see if the phone call was ever made that he claims happened. If he did place that phone call, he will be charged with Conspiracy to Murder. He won't be charged with attempted murder."

Calleigh: "I have to go. I'll see you soon."

Horatio: "Calleigh, we need to talk. You know I'm not going to accept your resignation letter."

Calleigh: "I know, I promise I'll come by soon."

Calleigh walks out of Horatio's office. She sees the elevator door open and yells, "Hold the elevator please."

Calleigh sees that the elevator doors are beginning to close but then someone has kept them open. Calleigh runs to the elevator and says, "Thanks."

"No problem."


	20. Chapter 20

CALLEIGH'S HEART Chapter 20

**CALLEIGH'S HEART Chapter 20**

In the elevator:

Calleigh walks into the elevator and says, "Thanks," to the gentleman that held it for her. She hears a voice say, "No Problem." When she looks up and sees those chocolate eyes that match the voice looking at her, she nearly jumps out of her skin.

Calleigh: "Hey, Eric. How have you been?"

Eric just stands there staring down at her. He can't believe that she's here, in the elevator with him.

Calleigh: "Eric, are you alright?"

Eric just keeps staring at her.

Calleigh: "Eric, hello?"

Eric finally snaps out of it. "Hey, Calleigh. Did you ask me something?"

Calleigh: "Yes. I asked you how you've been."

Eric: "Oh, I'm okay. It's good to see you again."

Calleigh: "It's good to see you too."

Eric: "How was your vacation? Are you coming back to work soon?"

Calleigh: "My vacation was alright. Could have been better and it ended up getting cut short. I still have to talk to Horatio about coming back to work. If I do, it will probably be the night shift."

Eric: "Do you mind if I ask why?"

Calleigh: "It'll be easier on me. I know that they can use the help at night since they just lost one of their team members."

Eric: "Is that all?"

Calleigh: "No, that's not all. I can't work with you anymore. It hurts too much."

The elevator doors open and Calleigh runs out.

Crime Lab Parking Lot:

Mr. Duquesne is waiting in the car when he sees Calleigh running out of the building. She opens the car door and climbs in. "Dad, please just go. I don't want to stay at home tonight. Can we rent a hotel room?"

Mr. Duquesne: "Of course, whatever you want. What happened? Why did you come running out of the lab like that?"

Calleigh: "I just ran into Eric in the elevator. I told him I can't work with him anymore."

Mr. Duquesne: "Alright, we'll get a hotel room for the night."

Crime Lab Lobby:

Eric finally steps out of the elevator, in shock about what just happened. He starts walking to the front door when Natalia approaches him.

Natalia: "Eric, what's wrong with Calleigh? I just saw her running out of the elevator."

Eric: "I'm not sure Natalia. I asked her how her vacation was and when or if she would be returning to work at the lab."

Natalia: "What happened when you asked her that?"

Eric: "She told me that if she did return, she would be working nights. When I asked her why, she said because it would be easier on her since she couldn't work with me anymore. She said it would hurt too much."

Natalia: "Oh. Eric, I'm so sorry."

Eric: "Thanks Natalia. I'll see you tomorrow."


	21. Chapter 21

CALLEIGH'S HEART Chapter 21

**CALLEIGH'S HEART Chapter 21**

At The Hotel:

Calleigh keeps staring at her cell phone. Why won't he call me? I thought for sure that he would have called me by now. I ruined it. I know I did. He's never going to forgive me. I need to go talk to Horatio in the morning. Calleigh starts crying, trying not to be too loud as to wake up her father. Calleigh cries herself to sleep.

_Speedle: "Calleigh, what are you doing?"_

_Calleigh: "I don't know what you're talking about?"_

_Speedle: "Are you trying to ruin your chance with him? He loves you so much Calleigh. You keep pushing him away when you need him the most."_

_Calleigh: "I know. I want to be with him, Speedle. I know that I'm hurting him by pushing him away. I've never had someone care about me as much as he does. He's always there for me. I don't know how to handle it. He's not overbearing. He knows when to be there and when not to be there. When I saw him in the elevator today, I just about broke down. I wanted him to wrap his arms around me and tell me everything's going to be okay. That he'll always be there for me. But he just asked how my vacation was and if I would be returning to work. He didn't say that he wanted to talk. He's not being his usual self around me. I don't know what to do."_

_Speedle: "Stop pushing him away. He'll reach out to you. You just have to let him. You have to let him have the chance."_

At Eric's Apartment:

Eric can't get Calleigh out of his head. He keeps thinking back to when she walked into the elevator. He just stood there, staring at her. Eric starts cursing himself. You should have told her that the two of you needed to talk. Instead you just asked how her vacation had been and when or if she was returning to work. How stupid of a question. You should have been asking her to dinner so that you could talk. Eric lets his mind wander and eventually falls asleep.

_Marisol: "Eric, call her. She needs you."_

_Eric: "Marisol, what are you doing here?"_

_Marisol: "I came to support you. She's scared baby brother. She's so in love with you that she's afraid to admit it."_

_Eric: "What's she scared of Marisol?"_

_Marisol: "Of truly being happy. You've seen what has happened with her past relationships. She's afraid that once the two of you get close, something is going to happen. She's afraid of losing you."_

_Eric: "I don't want to loose her either, sis. I wouldn't be able to live without her. She means the world to me."_

_Marisol: "I know baby brother. You have to be the strong one. You have to go to her. Tell her that you love her. She wants to hear you say it. She loves you too. She just has to hear you say it first."_

BEEP…BEEP…BEEP…BEEP…BEEP

Eric wakes up to his alarm clock going off. Man, is it already morning? Eric glances outside and sees the sun starting to rise. I guess it is. I've got to go see Calleigh today. Eric jumps out of bed and heads to take a shower.

At The Hotel:

Mr. Duquesne: "Calleigh, hunny. It's time to wake up."

Mr. Duquesne shakes Calleigh a little. "Come on, you said you needed to speak with Horatio today."

Calleigh starts to stir. She opens her eyes and doesn't recognize where she is. She sits up quick and sees her Dad sitting on his bed.

Calleigh: "Hey Dad."

Mr. Duquesne: "Hey sweetheart. I didn't want you to be late to your meeting with Horatio."

Calleigh: "Thanks Dad. I'm going to grab a quick shower."

Mr. Duquesne: "Alright, I'm going to get us some breakfast."

Calleigh heads to the bathroom as Mr. Duquesne walks out of the hotel room.

As Calleigh's drying off, she thinks to herself. Have you made your decision yet? Are you going to stay on day shift and face Eric everyday or are you going to switch to night shift?

Calleigh hears her Dad call to her that the food is here. Calleigh finishes drying off and changes into her clothes before heading back into the room.

Calleigh: "What did you get Dad?"

Mr. Duquesne: "Pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausage, hash browns and coffee."

Calleigh: "Wow, thanks Dad. It sounds delicious."

Mr. Duquesne and Calleigh sat there and ate their breakfast. Calleigh finished getting ready and headed for the crime lab.

Horatio's Office:

Horatio: "You know that she's not going to agree to this Eric. She has already said that she will transfer to the night shift if she decides to stay."

Eric: "I know Horatio. But I think it will be better for her to stay on the day shift. I have no problems switching to night shift. I want her to come back and I want it to be the easiest transition for her as possible."

Calleigh walks in, "Easiest transition for whom?"

Eric looks up and sees the woman he loves, "For you Calleigh. I've decided to switch to the night shift so that you can stay on day shift."

Calleigh: "Eric, you don't have to do that. I've already made my decision. I'm coming back, and I will work the night shift."

Eric: "No, I want you to be happy. I know you'll be happier on the day shift."

Calleigh: "I won't be happy until you and I can sit down and really talk. I'm in love with you Eric and it's hurting me that we can't talk about it. I know it's hurting you too."

Calleigh runs out of Horatio's office.

Horatio: "Eric, go after her."

Eric runs out of the door to find Calleigh running into the ballistics lab.


	22. Chapter 22

CALLEIGH'S HEART Chapter 22

**CALLEIGH'S HEART Chapter 22**

Ballistics Lab:

Calleigh runs into the lab finding Natalia working on some evidence.

Natalia: "Hey Calleigh, what's wrong?"

Calleigh: "I just told Eric that I'm in love with him."

Natalia: "And?"

Calleigh: "I went running out of Horatio's office before he could say anything. I'm going downstairs. I need to fire off a few rounds."

Natalia: "Okay sweetie. I'll be here if you need anything. Oh, by the way. Are you going to continue working for the lab?"

Calleigh: "Yeah, I'm not sure which shift yet though. Why?"

Natalia: "I've really enjoyed working with ballistics since you've been gone and I think you'll be proud of what I've learned so far. I'd like you to show me a few things too."

Calleigh: "I'll do that. Thanks, Natalia. You're the best."

Calleigh walks out of the ballistics lab and heads towards the elevator.

"Hey Calleigh. Where are you going?"

Calleigh looks up to see Ryan heading her way.

Calleigh: "Hey Ryan. It's great to see you. I'm heading downstairs for a little while."

Ryan: "Are you alright Calleigh?"

Calleigh: "Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

Ryan: "I don't know. You look a little pale is all."

Calleigh: "Thanks for your concern Ryan. I'm sure it's nothing. See you around."

In The Elevator:

Calleigh steps into the elevator and presses the key for the floor she wants. All of a sudden she feels very faint and collapses. The next thing Calleigh can feel are strong arms picking her up and carrying her. Calleigh can't seem to focus her sight on who's carrying her. She feels herself being lowered onto the couch in the break room. Calleigh lets herself fall asleep.

_Mr. Duquesne: "I'm worried about her. She just collapsed. I saw it happen before the doors shut. She's been eating. I don't know what happened."_

_Medical Examiner: "Let me look at her. Maybe I can help."_

_Eric: "I love you so much Calleigh. What's going on?"_

Calleigh can feel someone lifting her hand and holding it tight in his. She feels someone kiss her on her cheek. Calleigh slowly starts to wake up. She has to keep blinking to make her eyes focus. When she sees who's sitting there, holding her hand she starts to cry.

Eric: "Oh, Calleigh. Please don't cry. What's wrong?"

Medical Examiner: "She's just worn down. Her blood pressure is good and she's been eating. She should be fine in a couple of days."

Calleigh doesn't even hear what the Medical Examiner is saying. She's just staring up into Eric's eyes. She can't believe that he's here, by her side, holding her hand.

Mr. Duquesne: "Doctor, do you think she needs to go to the doctor or can we take her straight home?"

Medical Examiner: "She should be okay to go straight home. CSI Duquesne, you need to rest once you get home okay?"

Calleigh: "Yes ma'am."

Mr. Duquesne: "Come on sweetie. Let's get you to the car."

Mr. Duquesne and Calleigh start to walk out of the door. Calleigh looks back and sees tears in his eyes.

Calleigh: "Dad, would you mind if Eric takes me home? I think it's time that he and I talk."

Mr. Duquesne: "Of course. Eric, come take over for me."

Eric walks over and wraps his arm around Calleigh's back. Mr. Duquesne walks up and whispers in Eric's ear, "Please take care of my little girl. She's fragile right now." Eric nods his head and walks with Calleigh to the elevator. Eric can feel her body getting weaker as they walk so he picks her up in his arms and carries her the rest of the way.

Forensics Lab:

Ryan and Natalia are working on some fingerprints when Natalia glances up. She nudges Ryan in the rib.

Ryan: "Ow, Natalia. What was that for?"

Natalia: "Look at the elevator."

Ryan: "Look at the elevator? What's so important about the elevator?"

Ryan looks up and sees what she's talking about. A smile creeps across his face.

Natalia: "What are you smirking about?"

Ryan: "It's about time, don't you think?"

Natalia: "Yeah, it is."

Ryan and Natalia continue lifting the fingerprints.


	23. Chapter 23

CALLEIGH'S HEART Chapter 23

**CALLEIGH'S HEART Chapter 23**

Calleigh's Apartment:

Eric pulled up to Calleigh's apartment and walked around to the passenger door of the Hummer. Before Calleigh could even think about climbing down, he scooped her up and walked her to the front door.

Calleigh: "Eric, you don't have to carry me everywhere. I'm not going to break."

Eric: "I know that, but I want to. I don't want to let you go. I'm afraid I'll loose you again." A tear ran down Eric's face.

Before Calleigh realized what she was doing, she kissed him where the tear had dropped.

Calleigh: "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

Eric: "Why shouldn't you have done that? Why are you trying to run away from me?"

Calleigh: "I don't want to rush into things Eric. We really need to talk about what's going on between us."

Eric: "I agree. Where are your keys?"

Calleigh reached into her purse. "Right here," handing the keys to Eric so he could unlock the door. Calleigh started to laugh because he was having trouble holding her and trying to unlock the door.

Eric: "What are you laughing at?"

Calleigh: "You. But that's why I'm in love with you."

This time Calleigh couldn't help it. She leaned into Eric and placed a soft kiss on his lips. Eric froze for a moment. Not sure how she wanted him to react. When she became more persistent, he started to kiss her back. Eric pulled back just slightly. "Calleigh, we should go inside so we can talk."

Eric finally managed to get the door unlocked without having to set down Calleigh. As soon as he walked in, he set her down on the couch and sat down beside her.

Both of them just sat there staring at each other. Neither one of them can believe that they're about to have this conversation.

Calleigh: "Eric, you've always been there for me. I've always been so grateful for you being a part of my life. You've been there for me through everything at the lab. When John shot himself in front of me, you were there. When I started to date Jake, you couldn't stand him but you were supportive. Even after you told me how you felt. I just kept pushing it aside, thinking that it wasn't true. I was so silly to not realize what was right in front of my face. You really showed me how much you care when I was almost run over by those two felons. You immediately came to me and I remember you telling me that if you were Jake, you would switch to the night shift so that we could stay together. Then there was when I was kidnapped. Do you know that the whole time I was with those two, I kept thinking about you. I couldn't get you out of my head. I was so worried that if I didn't make it, it would affect you the most. I didn't even think about Jake. You were there for me in my last fight with Jake. Yes, it turned out to be a bad ordeal, but look where it's gotten us now."

Calleigh looks over at Eric and sees him smiling at her.

Eric: "I love you so much. I'm so glad that I finally have the chance to tell you how I really feel. You've been there for me a lot too. You know that right? When my badge was stolen, you didn't judge me. When Marisol was killed, you were right there beside me, asking me if there was anything you could do. When I was shot, you sat at my bedside the majority of the time. I remember waking up to you sitting there. You don't cry very often, but I remember seeing you cry then and thinking to myself, I never want to make her cry again. You've helped with my recovery. Words can't say how much you mean to me. The only thing I can think to do is to continuously tell you how much I love you."

Calleigh: "Please don't leave me. I don't know if I could handle it."

Eric: "I don't ever plan on leaving you. Come here."

Eric reaches for Calleigh and lies down next to her on the couch. He strokes her blonde hair and watches her fall asleep. Eric thinks about how wonderful it is to finally have the woman that he loves with all of his heart wrapped up in his arms. Eric drifts off to sleep.


	24. Chapter 24

CALLEIGH'S HEART Chapter 24

**CALLEIGH'S HEART Chapter 24**

Calleigh's Apartment:

Calleigh woke up still very sleepy. She looked around and found that she was in her bedroom. Thinking to herself, this is not where I fell asleep last night. Where is Eric? She got up and pulled her robe on to search for Eric. When she walked into her living room, she found him asleep on her couch. She decided that the best way to wake him up would be with the smell of breakfast. Calleigh headed to the kitchen and slowly started to pull out some pots and pans. Calleigh got everything started and grabbed a cup of coffee. She headed into the living room where she sat on her chair and watched Eric sleep. She must have been sitting there for too long because she started to smell something burning. "Crap, it's not going to be edible now."

Calleigh rushed into the kitchen to see if she could save anything. Once she realized that everything was done for, she threw it all away and turned to the sink to start the dishes. She felt Eric come up behind her and wrapped his arms around her stomach.

Eric: "Were you cooking me breakfast?"

Calleigh looked down at the trash can. "I was trying to. It didn't work out so well. Why did you move me into my room?"

Eric: "I was trying to be a gentleman. I can't promise I would have been one if you would stayed wrapped up in my arms all night. What happened?"

Calleigh: "I can't tell you. You're going to laugh at me."

Eric: "Try me."

Calleigh: "I had grabbed a cup of coffee and sat in the living room and watched you sleep."

Eric: "How did that ruin our breakfast?"

Calleigh: "I sat there too long. I must have been daydreaming."

Eric: "Well, I can either make us some breakfast or we can go somewhere. It's Saturday, so we're off and we have the whole day together."

Calleigh: "Let's go get some breakfast. Maybe we can go to the beach or the park later."

Eric: "Okay, let's go." Eric was ready to run out the door before he realized that they weren't fully dressed and neither one of them had showered.

Calleigh: "Don't you think we should take a shower first and be properly dressed. I don't think what we're wearing is proper attire for any restaurant."

Eric looks down and realizes what Calleigh means.

Eric: "That would have been slightly embarrassing."

Calleigh: "I'll shower in the guest bathroom, you can shower in my bathroom."

Eric: "Alright. Just don't use up all of the hot water."

Calleigh says, laughing, "Oh, I plan on it."

Once they were both done showering and getting dressed, they headed out to Eric's Hummer.

Calleigh: "Where are you taking me?"

Eric: "You'll see."

Little did Calleigh know that while she was finishing getting ready, Eric had called Natalia and asked that she set up a blanket with a basket full of fresh fruits and eggs on the beach.

Eric pulled up to South Beach and parked. Calleigh looked at him with a strange look.

Calleigh: "I thought we were going to breakfast first. Then to the beach or the park."

Eric: "I thought we could do both at once."

Eric pulled Calleigh in to his arms and bent his head to kiss her. "I love you Calleigh."

Calleigh: "I love you too. I'm starving. Let's go."

Eric leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. "I'm starving too, but not for what you're thinking about."

Eric and Calleigh head to the beach where the blanket is set up, holding hands and whispering in each other's ears as they go.


	25. Chapter 25

CALLEIGH'S HEART Chapter 25

**CALLEIGH'S HEART Chapter 25**

At The Beach:

Calleigh's sitting on the blanket watching the waves and feels Eric staring at her. She looks over at him and he leans in.

Eric: "You look so beautiful."

Calleigh: "Thanks. You look pretty handsome yourself."

Eric caresses her cheek and pulls her forward until his lips are on hers. He hears her gasp and grins. Eric deepens the kiss and pulls her closer to him. Calleigh pushes him down onto the blanket and they continue to kiss passionately. Eric rolls her over and moves his lips to her neck.

Calleigh, a little breathless, whispers, "Eric, we're on a public beach."

Eric: "I know. I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself." He looks down at the love of his life and sees that she's blushing. "Come on, let's go for a swim."

Calleigh: "That sounds like fun."

Eric leads Calleigh to the water where he grabs her and tosses her into the water.

Calleigh: "Eric, that was mean. You should have been the one to get thrown in."

Eric: "I'll let you throw me in anytime, beautiful."

Calleigh: "You sure do know how to make a girl blush."

Eric: "But you're so beautiful when you do."

Calleigh walks up to Eric and wraps her arms around his neck. "I love you so much." She pulls his head down and kisses him. When he's least expecting it, she pushes him into a big wave that's coming their way. But he realizes it at the last moment and grabs her and she falls with him into the water.

Eric: "See. That's what you get when you want to play dirty."

Calleigh: "It was well worth it. Come on; let's find something else to do."

On The Pier:

Natalia is walking down the pier and catches a couple playing in the water. She thinks to herself, look how cute they are. They're so oblivious to everyone around them. Natalia keeps walking and as she gets closer to the couple she realizes she knows them. Wow, they've come a long way in a short period of time. Look how happy they are. I wonder if they would like to join me for lunch. Natalia turns around and heads off of the pier to go see her friends. As she's approaching them, Calleigh looked up and realized that they had company.

Calleigh: "Hey Natalia. What brings you here?"

Natalia: "I was walking on the pier to go grab some lunch and I saw the two of you. I didn't realize it was you guys until I was right about there." Natalia turned around and showed them where she was standing on the pier.

Eric: "What did you see?"

Natalia: "Just the two of you playing in the water. I saw Calleigh dunk you. You better not let that happen to often. You know the guys in the lab won't let you live that down."

Eric: "I know, I know. Where were you going for lunch?"

Natalia: "That little restaurant at the end of the pier. Do you guys want to join me?"

Calleigh: "Of course we do. Let's go."

Natalia helps them pack up there belongings and she and Calleigh walk arm in arm to the restaurant while Eric takes the stuff to the car.

Calleigh: "It's such a beautiful day out today."

Natalia: "Yeah it is. You know, Eric called me and asked me to help set up your breakfast picnic this morning."

Calleigh laughed, "I figured he had help from you or Ryan. I wasn't sure though. He claims he slept on my couch all night, but I thought he could have gotten up and done it himself."

Natalia: "Calleigh, I'm so happy for the two of you. You guys look so happy together."

Calleigh: "I'm the happiest I've been in a long time."

Natalia: "I can tell."

Calleigh and Natalia approach the host at the restaurant.

Host: "How many in your party?"

Natalia: "Three, the third member will be here in a few minutes."

Host: "Right this way."

The host walks Calleigh and Natalia to a table by the window.

Calleigh: "What a beautiful view. This table is great. Natalia, is everything okay?"

Natalia: "Yeah, why wouldn't it be?"

Calleigh: "I don't know, the fact that you were walking on the pier by yourself on such a beautiful Saturday afternoon."

Natalia: "I guess I'm a little envious. I see how happy you and Eric are and I wish that someone looked at me the same way."

Calleigh: "I know someone that does."

Eric walks up and realizes that they are in deep conversation. "Did I miss anything?"

Natalia: "No, but look at the beautiful view we have of the water. What a great table right?"

Eric: "It's great. I'm starving. Let's eat."

The three order their food and enjoy their meals, while talking about what's going on at the lab and just life in general.


	26. Chapter 26

CALLEIGH'S HEART Chapter 26

**CALLEIGH'S HEART Chapter 26**

Natalia's Apartment:

Natalia's sitting on her couch, flipping through channels. Who could Calleigh have meant by that? I know someone who does. As Natalia racks her brain on whom Calleigh could have meant she drifts off to sleep.

_Natalia's sitting in the restaurant, off to a table to the back of the restaurant. How lonely can I be? I'm sitting at this five star restaurant all by myself. When her food comes, she starts to enjoy the delicious flavors. When she glances towards the door, she can't believe who walked in, by himself. Natalia busied herself with her food before he could notice her sitting there._

_As the waitress was placing her dessert on the table, she heard a familiar voice._

"_Hey, Natalia."_

_Natalia looked up and saw Ryan standing there._

_Natalia: "Hey, Ryan. What are you doing here?"_

_Ryan: "I came to get some dessert. I had dinner at the lab and was craving something good for dessert. I've heard a lot of good things about this restaurant, so I thought I would grab something to go. Are you here by yourself?"_

_Natalia looks down bashfully, "Yeah, I am."_

_Ryan: "Why don't you get your dessert to go and we can go to the park and eat it?"_

_Natalia: "That sounds nice."_

_Natalia motioned for her waitress and asked if her dessert could be placed in a to go container and asked for the check. When the waitress went to place the check on the table, Ryan grabbed it and placed some cash in it and said, "Let's go. Grab your dessert."_

_Natalia just kept standing there. She couldn't believe that he was asking to share dessert with her, but he had paid her bill as well._

Natalia wakes up to her cell phone ringing.

Natalia: "Boa Vista."

Ryan over the phone: "Hey Natalia. What are you up to tomorrow?"

Natalia: "Nothing really, maybe go sit by the pool. Why?"

Ryan: "Well, you were telling me that you would like to learn how to surf. I thought I would teach you. Are you interested?"

Natalia: "Sure, why not? What time?"

Ryan: "I'll pick you up around 10:30."

Natalia: "Okay, see you then."

Natalia hangs up her phone, not believing what she's going to be doing tomorrow. I've got to tell Calleigh.

Eric's Apartment:

Eric and Calleigh are sitting on the couch watching a movie when Eric feels Calleigh's hand in his hair. Eric looks over at her. "You know what's going to happen if you don't stop that right now, don't you?"

Calleigh, blushing, asking, "You promise?"

Eric: "Why Ms. Duquesne, aren't you being a flirt tonight?"

Calleigh: "I only flirt with the cute ones."

Eric: "So I'm a cute one?"

Calleigh: "You sure are."

Calleigh reaches over and pulls him towards her, kissing him on the cheek, slowly making her way to his mouth. As she softly kisses him, he pushes her back on the couch and nibbles at her neck.

Eric: "We're not on that public beach anymore."

Calleigh: "We sure aren't."

Calleigh deepens the kiss and hears a noise from the back of his throat.

Eric: "You better watch what you're doing."

Eric leans down again and starts nibbling at her jaw, moving to her ear lobe.

Calleigh's phone starts to ring.

Eric: "Who is calling you?"

Calleigh: "I don't know, let me check," Calleigh reaches over to the side table and picks up her phone. "It's Natalia. Let me answer this."

Eric: "You sure you want to do that?"

Calleigh: "Yes I'm sure. I'll be right back. Let me up."

Eric grunts as he pushes himself off of the couch and let's Calleigh walk into the kitchen. Man, that girl has the worst timing.


	27. Chapter 27

CALLEIGH'S HEART Chapter 27

**CALLEIGH'S HEART Chapter 27**

Natalia's Apartment:

Natalia: "Hey, Calleigh. You're not going to believe who just offered to teach me surf lessons tomorrow?"

Calleigh over the phone: "I think I might know of someone."

Natalia: "Who do you think it is?"

Calleigh: "I don't think I know. It's Ryan."

Natalia: "But how do you know that?"

Calleigh: "Are you kidding me? I can hear the excitement in your voice and I've been wondering when he was going to make a move."

Natalia: "So Ryan is who you meant when you told me you knew someone that looks at me the way Eric looks at you."

Calleigh: "That's right. Now, go enjoy yourself. You'll have a blast. He's supposedly a great teacher."

Natalia: "That's what I've heard. I'm so excited. I almost feel like a giddy little school girl, Calleigh. Is that bad?"

Calleigh: "No, I think it's great. No go rest. You're going to be a busy girl tomorrow. Goodnight."

Natalia: "Alright. I'll call you when we finish tomorrow. Have a goodnight. Tell Eric hi for me."

Calleigh: "I will…Wait, how did you know Eric is here?"

Natalia: "I just do. I know he's getting upset you're on the phone with me this long. Goodnight."

Natalia hangs up the phone and heads to her bedroom to change into her pajamas.

Eric's Apartment:

Calleigh hangs up the phone and turns to see that Eric is no longer sitting on the couch. She frowns, wondering, where did he go? Calleigh starts to walk around Eric's apartment and as she's walking into his bedroom, she hears the shower running. Calleigh smiles to herself. He must have needed a cold shower. Yawning, Calleigh continues into Eric's room and heads to his dresser where she sees a t-shirt and some boxers sitting on top. Calleigh quickly changes and goes to lie down on the bed. Calleigh glances over at his alarm clock and sees what time it is. Wow, it's getting late. Calleigh lies down on the bed, thinking, I'll just take a little nap. I'm sure he'll wake me up when he's done. Calleigh drifts off to sleep.

In The Bathroom:

Eric walks out of the shower and drapes a towel around his hips. Man, I needed that cold shower. It's probably a good thing that Natalia called. I need to thank her and apologize the next time I see her. Eric walks into his room and heads straight for his dresser, only to find that the clothes he had set on top were not there anymore. "What the he!!" Eric looks down on the floor to see if they had fallen. "Where are my clothes?" Out of the corner of his eye, Eric sees something move on his bed. When he turns to see what caught his eye, his heart stopped. There was the love of his life, curled up on his bed, wearing his t-shirt and boxers, sleeping like a princess. She's beautiful, he thought to himself. I don't have the heart to wake her up. Eric quickly found new clothes to wear and climbed into bed beside Calleigh. He snuggled up behind her and let his arm hang protectively over her side. Eric thought about how lucky he was. I can't wait to wake up in the morning with her in my arms. Eric slowly drifts off to sleep.

The Next Morning:

Calleigh was the first to wake up and didn't immediately remember where she was. Sitting straight up in bed, she feels an arm tighten at her waist. Calleigh looks down to see Eric sound asleep next to her. Thinking to herself, I'm going to make breakfast for him. I can't watch him sleep again though, chuckling.

Calleigh heads into the kitchen to make breakfast. It takes her a minute to find the pots and pans and eventually starts to make breakfast. Calleigh finishes and starts to set the table. Wow, I managed to not burn our food this time. Calleigh grabs a cup of coffee and stares outside the kitchen window and doesn't realize that Eric has walked in.

Eric: "Hey beautiful."

Calleigh looks up and sees Eric standing in the doorway to the kitchen, barely awake, his hair all tousled. Calleigh smiles to herself, grabs another cup of coffee and walks over to Eric. When she hands him the cup, he places a soft kiss on her cheek. "You're a lifesaver. I started to worry when I woke up and you weren't in bed."

Calleigh: "I know and I'm sorry. But I wanted to make breakfast up to you from where I burnt it the last time. You looked so peaceful and I didn't want to wake you up."

Eric: "What were you and Natalia talking about last night?"

Calleigh: "Ryan invited her to the beach for surf lessons today."

Eric: "Really? That's great. She'll have a blast."

Calleigh: "I agree. Come on, let's eat. Look at what I made for you."

Eric: "It looks delicious. I can't wait to dig in."

Eric and Calleigh sit down to eat their breakfast while talking about the upcoming work week.


	28. Chapter 28

CALLEIGH'S HEART Chapter 28

**CALLEIGH'S HEART Chapter 28**

Natalia's Apartment:

Natalia glances at her watch and realizes that Ryan is going to be here in 25 minutes. Man, I'm nowhere near being ready.

As Natalia's finishing packing the basket of food for lunch, she hears the doorbell ring. That can't be Ryan, it's too early.

Natalia walks to the front door and opens it to find Ryan standing there. Her heart leapt into her throat. Man, he looks gorgeous. "Hey Ryan. I'm just finishing getting ready. I packed us a lunch, is that okay?"

Ryan: "Yeah, that's great. I was going to take you to lunch, but a packed lunch sounds great. Almost ready?" Ryan looks on in amusement as Natalia rushes around the apartment throwing last minute items into a bag that he can only think is a beach bag.

Natalia: "Alright, I'm ready now. We can go." Natalia grabs the basket and attempts to grab the beach bag too. Ryan walks over and grabs the beach bag.

Ryan: "I can carry that."

Natalia and Ryan walk out to his car where he opens the trunk and they place everything inside. Natalia notices two surf boards bungee corded to the roof. She smiles to herself; this is going to be a great day. As Natalia reaches the passenger door, Ryan walks up and opens it for her. Wow, what a gentleman. Ryan walks around to the driver's side and gets in.

Ryan: "Ready?"

Natalia: "Ready as I'll ever be."

Ryan: "Natalia don't worry about it. It'll be fun. I promise. I won't let anything happen to you."

Ryan pulls out of the parking place in front of Natalia's apartment and they head to the beach.

Eric's Apartment:

Eric and Calleigh finished eating and Eric grabbed the plates from the table and walked over to the sink. Eric set everything down and starts to fill the sink. As he's waiting for it to fill, he turns around and glances at Calleigh. Wow, I'm a very lucky man.

Calleigh feels eyes on her and glances up to see Eric standing at the sink, staring at her.

Calleigh: "So, what are you going to do today? I have to go home and take care of some things before work tomorrow."

Eric, yawning, "I don't know, hadn't really thought about it yet."

Calleigh: "Why are you so tired? We went to bed at a decent time last night."

Eric: "Because I stayed up and watched you sleep for a long time. Thanking God for you finally being in my arms."

Calleigh: "Eric, that's so sweet. But you have to get sleep."

Eric: "I know. Have you talked to Horatio yet?"

Calleigh: "No, you?"

Eric: "No, I wanted to talk to you first. When did you want to talk to him?"

Calleigh: "The sooner the better Eric. The longer we keep it from him, the madder he's going to be."

Eric: "Alright, do you want to go to the store with me before you head home?"

Calleigh: "Sure. Do you want me to help you with those dishes?"

Eric: "No, I can do them. Why don't you go get ready and I'll be done here in a few minutes."

Calleigh: "Alright."

Calleigh walks over to Eric and wraps her arms around his neck. "I'll be quick." Calleigh pulls his head down and lightly brushes her lips over his. Calleigh heads into his bedroom to shower and get ready.

At the grocery store:

Horatio is walking around, picking up the few things he came to get. It's going to be a busy week. I can just feel it. Horatio is walking along the meat coolers and glances towards the exit. He sees a beautiful blonde and handsome Cuban walk in the door. Wow, they're a nice looking couple. Horatio continues to grab the couple things that he needs and walks past the next aisle and sees the couple again. Wait, don't I know those two? Horatio looks a little closer and realizes that it's Eric and Calleigh. They look pretty chummy. Before Horatio could turn around he sees Eric pull Calleigh into his arms and kisses her quickly on the mouth. What are they doing? I can't believe they haven't come to me with this yet.

Eric releases Calleigh and looks around to see if anyone had noticed. He looks down the aisle that they're in and sees red hair. Eric gets a look of concern on his face. Calleigh reads into the look.

Calleigh: "Eric, what's wrong? You don't usually frown when you've kissed me."

Eric: "Nothing beautiful. Everything's alright."

Calleigh: "No, you saw something. What is it?"

Eric: "I don't know for sure, but I think I just saw Horatio."

Calleigh: "Are you sure?"

Eric: "Yeah, I'm sure. We need to call him so we can talk."

Calleigh: "I agree. Do you want to go talk to him tomorrow?"

Eric: "Yeah, if he just saw us he's not going to be happy."

Calleigh: "Well, there's nothing we can do about it now. Let's get the things you need and get out of here."

Eric and Calleigh finish grabbing Eric's groceries and head to the checkout line.


	29. Chapter 29

CALLEIGH'S HEART Chapter 29

**CALLEIGH'S HEART Chapter 29**

At The Beach:

Ryan and Natalia finish gathering everything from the car and head towards the beach. Ryan keeps glancing at Natalia as they walk. He can sense that she's really nervous. Man, you're not going to let anything happen to her. She's going to be fine. She's going to have a blast.

Natalia can feels someone watching her and looks up just as Ryan turns his head. "Is this spot good to leave our stuff?"

Ryan: "Yeah, this will do. Are you ready?"

Natalia: "I think so." Natalia takes her tank top and shorts off and grabs the surf board that Ryan said she could use. Natalia starts to walk to the water and realizes that Ryan isn't next to her. She turns to find him just staring at her. Natalia could feel her face turn pink. Why is he staring at me like that? "Ryan, are you coming? Remember, you invited me and promised you would teach me how to surf."

Ryan: "I didn't think you would be this anxious. You were biting your lip the whole way here."

Natalia: "I know I'm in good hands. I'm still nervous, but I have to get over that, right?"

Ryan: "You sure do." Ryan grabs his board, takes his shirt off and jogs until he meets up with her. They walk to the water's edge and stop for a moment.

Natalia: "Is something wrong?"

Ryan: "No, nothing's wrong. Ready?"

Natalia: "Let's go. So what do I do first?"

Ryan: "Do you want to start in the water or did you want to start on the sand?"

Natalia: "What's going to be easiest?"

Ryan: "Let's start on the sand."

Natalia: "Alright." Natalia places her surf board on the sand and waits for further instruction. This is going to be an interesting day.

Ryan places his board on the ground next to her's and asks her to imitate what he is doing. Ryan walks her through how to get to a standing position from lying down on the board. Then Ryan shows her how to stand on the board to help keep her balance.

Calleigh's Apartment:

Calleigh slowly walks around her apartment with a box in her hand. "It's been long enough." Calleigh picks up a shirt that belongs to Jake and throws it into the box. She glances over at her coffee table and sees the necklace that he had given to her. "How could he do what he did?" Calleigh shakes her head and finishes grabbing his stuff. What am I going to do with it now? Maybe Eric will take it to Jake's apartment. Calleigh sets the box in the spare bedroom and heads to the kitchen to grab some ice cream.

At the Beach:

Ryan and Natalia are finishing their surf lesson and heading back to the blanket spread out on the beach. Ryan grabs for the basket that Natalia has packed and starts pulling items out.

Ryan: "Do you think you packed enough food, Nat?"

Natalia: "Never. I know how you like to eat, so I thought I'd bring a lot."

Ryan: "Let's see, what do we have here?"

Ryan pulls out a couple cans of soda and four sandwiches. Ryan hands one of the sodas to Natalia and asks, "What kind of sandwiches did you make?"

Natalia: "Two turkey and two ham. Wasn't sure what kind you would like."

Ryan: "Can I have one of each?"

Natalia: "Of course you can. You don't need to ask."

Ryan grabs two sandwiches for himself and hands the other two to Natalia. Ryan takes a bit and says, "These are great. Thanks."

Natalia: "You're welcome. Glad you like them. It's getting late. Maybe we should head back."

Ryan: "Alright. Let's pack everything up."

Ryan packs everything up and grabs the basket and his board while Natalia grabs her beach bag and her board. They reach the car and get in. Ryan drives the short distance to Natalia's house and turns to her and realizes that she's asleep. Man, she must be worn out from the surfing lesson. Ryan shakes her slightly, "Natalia, we're at your place. Wake up."

Natalia jumps at his touch. "Hmm, I can't believe I fell asleep."

Ryan: "I can. You're probably going to be sore tomorrow. Get a lot of sleep tonight. Here, let me help you to the door with your things."

Ryan grabs her beach bag and basket and walks to the door following Natalia. She unlocks the door and turns to say goodbye.

Natalia: "Thanks for the lesson today, Ryan. I learned a lot. It was a lot of fun. I'll see you at work tomorrow."

Ryan: "Yeah, see you then. Remember, get some rest. You're body is going to need it."

Natalia: "Thanks. Bye."

Natalia turns to walk in the door and Ryan grabs her hand and pulls her to him.

Natalia: "Ryan? What are you…?"

Ryan pulls her into his arms and crushes his lips onto hers. Natalia's body stiffens at first contact and then she relaxes against him. Ryan continues to kiss her and then pulls away.

Ryan: "I've been wanting to do that since our first date."

Natalia: "That was ages ago, Ryan. Not that I'm complaining."

Ryan: "I know how long it's been."


	30. Chapter 30

CALLEIGH'S HEART Chapter 30

**CALLEIGH'S HEART Chapter 30**

At the Lab:

Horatio's standing at the secretary desk getting his messages from the weekend when he sees Eric walking out of the elevator on his cell phone.

Secretary: "Lieutenant, he's very happy isn't he sir?"

Horatio: "Yes, it appears he is."

Secretary: "Do you know why?"

Horatio: "I have an idea. But I'm not completely sure."

Secretary: "Does it have to do with him carrying Calleigh to her car Friday?"

Horatio: "Possibly. I plan on finding out. Thanks."

Horatio walks over to Eric as he's finishing his conversation.

Eric: "Alright, I'll see you later. Can't wait for dinner."

Eric hangs up his phone and turns to his boss. "Hey H. How was your weekend?"

Horatio: "It was alright. Yours?"

Eric: "It was great. Spent Saturday at the beach and then just chilled at home yesterday. Did some grocery shopping. In fact, I thought I saw you there."

Horatio: "I did go to the store to pick up a few things. What's that I heard about dinner? Did you meet someone new?"

Eric: "Not someone new. Yes, I'm taking her to dinner. I'll see you later."

Eric walks to the forensics lab.

Ballistics Lab:

Calleigh is cleaning up after being gone for the weekend when Natalia walks in.

Natalia: "Hey Calleigh. How was the rest of your weekend?"

Calleigh: "It was good. I cleaned all of Jake's crap out of my apartment yesterday."

Natalia: "What are you going to do with it?"

Calleigh: "I asked Eric to take it to Jake's apartment. I don't want to set foot back there."

Natalia: "That makes since."

Calleigh: "So, what happened yesterday?"

Natalia: "It was a lot of fun. I couldn't believe how MUCH fun I had. He's a great teacher."

Calleigh: "That's all you're going to tell me. The smile you have on your face, I know more happened."

Natalia: "When we got back to my place he kissed me."

Calleigh: "What!?"

Natalia: "Yeah, he said he's wanted to since our first date."

Calleigh: "But your first date was so long ago."

Natalia: "I know, I couldn't believe it."

Eric: "Couldn't believe what?"

Natalia and Calleigh look up to see Eric walking into the lab.

Natalia: "Um, I have to go."

Natalia runs out of the lab. Eric chuckling as she leaves.

Calleigh: "What's so funny?"

Eric: "Natalia. Does she think that I honestly don't know?"

Calleigh: "You talked to Ryan already?"

Eric: "Yeah. Enough about them for a moment. We really need to talk to H. He overheard the end of our conversation this morning. He's getting curious."

Calleigh: "Alright. Do you think we should now before any of us get a call out?"

Eric: "Yeah. How do you think he's going to react?"

Calleigh: "I'm not sure. But we have to tell him."

Calleigh and Eric head towards Horatio's office.

Horatio's Office:

Horatio's sitting at his desk starring out the window. What am I going to do about those two?

Eric knocks on the door and sticks his head in. "H, can I speak to you for a moment?"

Horatio: "Of course Eric. Come in."

Eric walks in. "Actually, we need to speak with you."

Horatio: "Who's we?"

Calleigh walks in behind Eric. "I'm we, H."

Horatio: "Have a seat."

Calleigh and Eric look at each other and walk to the chairs opposite Horatio's desk.

Calleigh: "We have something to tell you, H."

Eric: "When you asked me this morning if I'd met someone new, I told you that she wasn't new."

Horatio: "I remember you saying that. But what does that have to do with Calleigh?"

Calleigh: "Because, H. I'm that someone."

Horatio: "When did this happen?"

Eric: "Friday night. When I took Calleigh home. We sat down and talked about how we felt about each other."

Horatio: "And how do you feel about each other?"

Calleigh: "We're in love with each other. Eric has already said that he would switch…"

Horatio: "I'm happy for the two of you. Everyone's been wondering when it was going to finally happen. Neither one of you need to switch to nights."

Eric: "But what if Stetler finds out?"

Horatio: "He won't. The two of you know how to keep your personal lives out of work. I expect it to remain that way."

Calleigh: "We thought you were going to be upset."

Horatio: "Why would I be? My two best CSI's have found true happiness. With each other. I can't be upset with that. Just be careful. Others around the office have already caught on."

Eric: "Thanks, H. Well, we're going to get back to work."

Calleigh: "Yes, thanks Horatio."

Eric and Calleigh walk out of Horatio's office.

Horatio sits and wonders about how to handle the situation that was brought to his attention before Calleigh and Eric came in. He reaches for his phone and dials Ryan's phone.

Horatio: "Mr. Wolfe. I have a job for you. Can you meet me in my office in one hour?"


End file.
